


Panadero

by vallesantillan



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: Multi
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-10 17:41:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 26,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4401245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vallesantillan/pseuds/vallesantillan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Todos los años, a principios de octubre, Katniss tiene la visita anual a las minas. Este año, el trabajo final es en grupo y en el sorteo, le tocó Peeta Mellark como compañero. El trabajo en equipo será lo que les irá marcando el resto de sus vidas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Un nuevo viejo amigo

**Ch 1 ¿Un nuevo viejo amigo?**

Me despierto de repente, cuando abro los ojos sobresaltada. Seguro que fue una pesadilla, pero no he empezado a gritar todavía. Lo prefiero así, no quiero despertar a mi hermana Prim, que está durmiendo a mi lado. Gracias a la tenue luz del amanecer, puedo ver que su cara está fresca, muestra de que está durmiendo plácidamente.

A los pies de la cama, a un costado de Prim, yace su gato, Buttercup, la bestia más horrible que he conocido hasta ahora. Él y yo no nos llevamos bien. Sospecho que todavía recuerda la vez que intenté ahogarlo hace unos años, cuando Prim lo recogió de la calle y lo trajo. No sólo implicaba que debía alimentar a alguien más, sino que era una fuente de enfermedades, piojos y pulgas. Pero Prim, que ha heredado las cualidades de sanadora de mi madre, le curó los parásitos. Ahora está en perfecto estado, nos ha librado de los ratones y ratas de mi casa y las casas que nos rodean y se come las entrañas de los animales que cazo en el bosque.

Pero pensar en esa bestia de pelaje amarillo no logra desviar mi mente del horrible programa que me espera para el día de hoy. Como todos los años, cuando se inicia el otoño y el aire es más frío, hacemos la excursión anual a las minas. Los dos años anteriores, me descompuse de tal forma, que logré encontrar una excusa para no ir. Pero éste año no me siento mal y no creo que mi madre pueda justificar mi falta. Sin embargo, no quiero ir. No sé si lo soportaré. Por suerte, antes de ir a la escuela, podré pasar por el bosque para recargar energía.

Guiándome por la tenue luz del alba, me visto con unos pantalones y camisa cómodas, me pongo las botas de piel, busco la bolsa donde guardo mis presas y me cubro con la chaqueta de cuero que era de mi padre. Con cuidado para no despertar a nadie, abro la puerta de calle de mi casa. Vivo en un sector del Distrito 12 llamado La Veta, es un barrio de mineros, como lo era mi padre y, a ésta hora de la mañana, todos se están encaminando a su trabajo, más teniendo en cuenta que es un lunes. Podría ir a la excursión directamente desde mi casa, porque es más cerca, pero nos hacen pasar primero por la escuela. El aspecto de mi barrio es triste, rodeado por casas grises, manchadas por el polvo del carbón. Pero al final de la calle, puedo ver el verde de los bosques.

Por suerte, vivimos muy cerca de un espacio verde muy amplio al que llaman La Pradera. A esta altura del año, todavía hay algunas flores silvestres, pero a medida de que las noches se hagan más frías, el pasto comenzará a teñirse de amarillo. Entre La Pradera y los bosques está la alambrada, un estructura alta construida con alambre de púas que rodea todo el distrito. Si no hubiera racionamientos de energía, estría electrificada y haría imposible escaparme de los confines del distrito. Las autoridades dicen que ésta malla de metal rodea al distrito con el objetivo de protegernos de los depredadores que vagan por el bosque. Pero, en realidad, nos previene a nosotros de salir.

Cuando llego a la alambrada, me detengo un instante para ver si oigo el ya familiar zumbido que tiene cuando está conectada. Perfecto, no oigo nada. Distraídamente me tumbo y paso por debajo al otro lado. Camino unos metros, y encuentro el tronco ahuecado en donde escondo unos de los arcos y carcaj de flechas que tengo desperdigados por el bosque cercano. Entrar al bosque es ilegal y está penado severamente. Para muchos, es un lugar terrorífico. Pero para mí es el lugar en donde encuentro a diario mi alimento y experimento un poco lo que sería la libertad. Pero sobre todo, es el lugar en donde recuerdo a mi padre. Él fue el que me enseñó a usar el arco y la flecha para cazar y también a localizar plantas comestibles.

Aprendí todo lo que sé sobre el bosque y las plantas hasta que mi padre volara en un accidente en las minas, cuando tenía sólo once años. Hoy, por primera vez desde su muerte, deberé entrar al lugar que hace sólo tres años se convirtió en su sarcófago. De sólo pensarlo, me corre un escalofrío por la espalda.

Lentamente, me interno un poco más en el bosque hasta llegar a una saliente rocosa con vistas a un valle, que es el punto de encuentro con mi amigo Gale. Él es _la única persona con la que puedo ser yo misma_. Cuando lo diviso, sonrió, porque el único lugar en donde me permito sonreír es en el bosque.

Tenía sólo doce años cuando conocí a Gale. Él ya tenía catorce, pero ya era muy corpulento, casi parecía un hombre. _Nos llevó mucho tiempo hacernos amigos, dejar de regatear en cada intercambio y empezar a ayudarnos mutuamente_. Desde la muerte de mi padre, me había vuelto muy desconfiada y no quería deberle nada a nadie.

\- Hola Catnip- me saluda Gale parado sobre la roca.

\- Hola- contesto entre dientes- ¿Alguna novedad?

\- No, todo está como siempre- ¿Por qué el malhumor?

\- Sabes que no me gusta mucho ese sobrenombre.

_Me llamo Katniss, como la flor acuática a la que llaman saeta, pero, cuando se lo dije por primera vez, mi voz no era más que un susurro, así que creyó que le decía Catnip, la menta de gato. Después, cuando un lince loco empezó a seguirme por los bosques en busca de sobras, se convirtió en mi nombre oficial._

\- No, no es eso- me dice.

Demonios, a pesar de hacerme la dura, Gale me conoce bastante bien.

\- Hoy tenemos la excursión a la mina. Logré evitarla los años anteriores, pero hoy no pude.

\- Entiendo- me dice con voz resignada- A mi me toca pasado mañana. Tampoco quiero ir, pero mi madre me pidió que no me meta en problemas.

\- La entiendo- susurro. - ¿Vamos a chequear las trampas?- me dice cambiando de tema. - ¡Vamos!

Mientras caminamos a la línea de trampas que tenemos instaladas en el bosque, lo observo detenidamente. Podríamos pasar por hermanos en cualquier lugar. Ambos tenemos el pelo oscuro, él liso, yo un poco más ondulado, piel color aceitunada, ojos grises. Él se parece a su padre y a su madre. Yo me parezco a mi padre. Todos los mineros se nos parecen.

Cuando llegamos a la línea de trampas, es bueno ver que está bien surtida: conejos, zorrinos, marmotas y ardillas. No sólo servirá la carne, sino también su piel, ya que a medida que se acerca el invierno, los comerciantes las necesitan para hacer guantes y gorros de piel. Por suerte, de camino de vuelta al distrito y antes de dejar el arco y la flecha, nos cruzamos con una bandada de pavos salvajes. Cuando llegamos al punto de esconder mi arco, nos sentamos a desollar las presas. Después de un rato, miro al cielo y me sorprende de lo rápido que ha pasado el tiempo.

\- Gale, ¿podrías ir tu solo al Quemador? Tengo que llegar un poco antes a la escuela.

\- Por supuesto, Catnip. A la tarde te alcanzo el dinero.

\- No te preocupes. Yo voy a tu casa- le contesto.

\- Está bien- me responde- ¡Catnip! Relájate, todo va a estar bien.

Le hago una sonrisa y me doy vuelta.

Camino rápido en dirección a mi casa. Cuando entro, mi madre está preparando el té del desayuno y Prim se está terminando de vestir. Me han dejado dos baldes de agua caliente en el baño para que me bañe. Con cuidado, me refriego bien las manos, para quitarme todo rastro de sangre de la presas y me lavo bien el pelo para eliminar el polvillo. Luego me visto con una camiseta blanca, un par de vaqueros negros y una camisa rallada que era de mi padre y que reformé para que me quedara más al cuerpo y más corta de mangas. Me trenzo rápidamente el pelo y me pongo un poco de agua de lavanda.

Ya en el comedor, me tomo rápido el té de hierbas de mi madre y me como un pedazo de pan tostado que intercambié ayer al mediodía en la panadería del pueblo. Junto a mi hermana, caminamos apuradas hasta el pueblo. La dejo a ella en la escuela primaria, porque ella sólo tiene diez años y luego me dirijo rápidamente a la mía.

Apenas entrar al patio principal, veo a mi grupo de pie, formando, y a la profesora tomando lista para partir. Mi amiga Madge Undersee está un poco separada del grupo y me hace señas para que me acerque a ella. Madge es la hija del alcalde, pero aunque uno podría pensar que es superficial y engreída, me siento muy cómoda a su lado. Ella es reservada como yo. Creo que por esa razón, no hemos formado un grupo de amigos fijos con el cual interactuar y es razón por la cual siempre terminamos juntas haciendo los trabajos en grupo, comiendo, participando en las reuniones a las que odio ir, si es que me invitan, o en las actividades deportivas. Madge tampoco me pide que hable mucho con ella y eso me gusta.

Ya a su lado, me susurra:

\- Tiene una idea fantástica para éste año- me dice con sarcasmo.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

\- ¡Escúchala!

Siento carraspear la voz de la señora Coal, para que todos volvamos nuestra atención a ella.

\- ¡Buenos días alumnos! Estamos por partir a las minas para la visita anual. Como todos los años, tendrán dos meses desde hoy primero de octubre para entregar los resultados en un trabajo en grupo. Los grupos serán de a dos, ya que queremos que todos los alumnos se esfuercen. A diferencia del año pasado, el Ministerio de Educación nos sugirió que los grupos se armaran aleatoriamente y con el director de la escuela pensamos en mezclar un poco más las cosas.

Esto ya me suena a raro. ¿Aleatorio?¿Mezclar?¿Qué se traen entre manos estos genios? Nada buenos para mí, seguro.

\- Este año, hemos puesto el nombre de todos los hijos de comerciantes del curso en ésta bolsa- dice levantando una bolsa de lona un poco abultada- Iré llamando alfabéticamente los hijos de los mineros para que metan la mano en la bolsa y saquen un nombre. Luego me dirán en voz alta el nombre y así quedará conformado el grupo de trabajo. ¿No les parece interesante?- nos dice entusiasmada.

La única respuesta que recibe la señora Coal es un silencio espectral. Pobre de ella, pobre de mí. Aunque tengo la ilusión de que me toque Madge. La voz de la profesora nombrando alfabéticamente mis compañeros de La Veta me despierta un poco y rápidamente soy llamada.

\- Everdeen, Katniss, por favor.

Tímidamente paso entre el mar de compañeros que se abre a mi paso hasta quedar frente a frente con mi profesora. Mientras comienzo a meter la mano en la raída bolsa, repito en mi mente “¡Que sea Madge! ¡Que sea Madge!”. Revuelvo un poco los papelitos, hasta que uno se me queda como pegado por la estática entre mis dedos. Lo levanto, lo saco de la bolsita y lo abro con la otra mano para poder leerlo.

Peeta Mellark. “¿Peeta Mellark?” pienso. Voy a la escuela con Peeta Mellark desde que tengo cinco años. Pero nunca nos hemos dirigido la palabra. Sólo interactuamos una vez, hace tres años, no en el ámbito de la escuela y estoy segura que él ya lo ha olvidado. Pero yo nunca podré olvidar lo que pasó.

_Fue durante la peor época posible. Mi padre había muerto en un accidente minero hacía tres meses, en el enero más frío que se recordaba. Ya había pasado el entumecimiento causado por la pérdida, y el dolor me atacaba de repente, hacía que me doblase y que los sollozos me estremeciesen. El distrito nos había concedido una pequeña suma de dinero como compensación por su muerte, lo bastante para un mes de luto, después del cual mi madre habría tenido que conseguir un trabajo. El problema fue que no lo hizo. Se limitaba a quedarse sentada en una silla o, lo más habitual, acurrucada debajo de las mantas de la cama, con la mirada perdida. De vez en cuando se movía, se levantaba como si la empujase alguna urgencia, para después quedarse de nuevo inmóvil._

Lo que más me molestaba, y me sigue molestando aún, es que ella se había olvidado de nosotras. De nuestra existencia, como si lo único que le hubiera importado era mi padre. Estaba sumergida en la tristeza y se había aislado del mundo. No importaba cuanto le suplicara yo o mi hermana Prim, que sólo tenía siete años en ese entonces. Y empecé a tener miedo de que la perdiéramos también a ella.

_A los once años, con una hermana de siete, me convertí en la cabeza de familia; no había alternativa. Compraba comida en el mercado, la cocinaba como podía, e intentaba que Prim y yo estuviésemos presentables porque, si se hacía público que mi madre ya no podía cuidarnos, nos habrían enviado al orfanato de la comunidad._

_Había crecido viendo a aquellos chicos en el colegio: la tristeza, las marcas de bofetadas en la cara, la desesperación que les hundía los hombros. No podía dejar que le pasara a Prim, a la dulce y diminuta Prim, que lloraba cuando yo lloraba sin tan siquiera saber la razón, que cepillaba y trenzaba el cabello de mi madre antes de irnos al colegio, que seguía limpiando el espejo de afeitarse de mi padre todas las noches porque odiaba la capa de polvo de carbón que siempre cubría La Veta. El orfanato la habría aplastado como a un gusano, así que mantuve en secreto nuestras dificultades._

Cuando el dinero de la pensión se acabó y no tuvimos nada que comer, sólo tenía esperanza de que llegara el ocho de mayo, fecha en la que cumpliría doce años y podría solicitar las teselas., una ración de cereal y aceite con la que hacemos pan y cocinamos. Pero muy dentro mío, temía que no llegáramos a esa fecha y que muriéramos de hambre.

_La tarde de mi encuentro con Peeta Mellark, la lluvia caía en implacables mantas de agua helada. Había estado en la ciudad intentando cambiar algunas ropas viejas de bebé de Prim en el mercado público, sin mucho éxito. Aunque había ido varias veces al Quemador con mi padre, me asustaba demasiado aventurarme sola en aquel lugar duro y mugriento. La lluvia había empapado la chaqueta de cazador de mi padre que llevaba puesta, y yo estaba muerta de frío. Llevábamos tres días comiendo agua hervida con algunas hojas de menta seca que había encontrado en el fondo de un armario; cuando cerró el mercado, temblaba tanto que se me cayó la ropa de bebé en un charco lleno de barro, pero no la recogí porque temía que, si me agachaba, no podría volver a levantarme._

_No podía volver a casa; allí estaban mi madre, con sus ojos sin vida, y mi hermana pequeña, con sus mejillas huecas y sus labios cuarteados. Me encontré dando tumbos por una calle embarrada, detrás de las tiendas que servían a la gente más acomodada de la ciudad. Los comerciantes vivían sobre sus negocios, así que, básicamente, estaba en sus patios._

_En el Distrito 12 están prohibidos todos los tipos de robo, que se castigan con la muerte. A pesar de eso, se me pasó por la cabeza que quizás encontrara algo en los cubos de basura, ya que para esos había vía libre. Puede que un hueso en la carnicería o verduras podridas en la verdulería, algo que nadie salvo mi desesperada familia estuviese dispuesto a comer. Por desgracia, acababan de vaciar los cubos._

_Cuando pasé junto a la panadería, el olor a pan recién hecho era tan intenso que me mareé. Los hornos estaban en la parte de atrás y de la puerta abierta de la cocina surgía un resplandor dorado. Me quedé allí, hipnotizada por el calor y el exquisito olor, hasta que la lluvia interfirió y me metió sus dedos helados por la espalda, obligándome a volver a la realidad. Levanté la tapa del cubo de basura de la panadería, y lo encontré completa e inhumanamente vacío._

_De repente, alguien empezó a gritarme y, al levantar la cabeza, vi a la mujer del panadero diciéndome que me largara, que si quería que llamase a los Agentes de Paz y que estaba harta de que los mocosos de la Veta escarbaran en su basura. Mientras ponía con cuidado la tapa en su sitio y retrocedía, lo vi: un chico de pelo rubio asomándose por detrás de su madre. Lo había visto en el colegio, estaba en mi curso, aunque no sabía su nombre. Se juntaba con los chicos de la ciudad, así que ¿cómo iba a saberlo? Su madre entró en la panadería, gruñendo, pero él tuvo que haber estado observando cómo me alejaba por detrás de la pocilga en la que tenían su cerdo y cómo me apoyaba en el otro lado de un viejo manzano. Por fin me daba cuenta de que no tenía nada que llevar a casa._

Caí de rodillas debajo del manzano. Estaba tan cansada y débil que no me importaba la idea de que llamaran a los Agentes de Paz. Terminaríamos en el orfanato, pero por lo menos, tendríamos algo qué comer. Pero algo pasó. _Oí un estrépito en la panadería, los gritos de la mujer de nuevo y el sonido de un golpe y, me pregunté vagamente, qué estaría pasando. Unos pies se arrastraban por el lodo hacia mí y pensé: “Es ella, ha venido a echarme con un palo”._

_Pero no era ella, era el chico, y en los brazos llevaba dos enormes panes que debían de haberse caído al fuego, porque la corteza estaba ennegrecida. Su madre le chillaba: “¡Dáselo al cerdo, crío estúpido! ¿Por qué no? ¡Ninguna persona decente va a comprarme el pan quemado!”._

_El chico empezó a arrancar las partes quemadas y a tirarlas al comedero; entonces sonó la campanilla de la puerta de la tienda y su madre desapareció en el interior, para atender al cliente._

_El chico ni siquiera me miró, aunque yo sí lo miraba a él, por el pan y por el verdugón rojo que le habían dejado en la mejilla. ¿Con qué lo habría golpeado su madre? Mis padres nunca nos pegaban, ni siquiera podía imaginármelo. El chico le echó un vistazo a la panadería, como para comprobar si había moros en la costa, y después, de nuevo atento al cerdo, tiró uno de los panes en mi dirección. El segundo lo siguió poco después y, acto seguido, el muchacho volvió a la panadería arrastrando los pies y cerró la puerta con fuerza._

Miré el pan como si fuera algo irreal. A pesar de estar un poco quemado por fuera, estaban perfectos. Y lo que me parecía increíble era que me los había tirado para que me los llevara. Más rápido de lo que mi debilidad me permitía, tomé los panes del suelo y los escondí entre mi camisa y la chaqueta de mi padre. Corrí desesperada a mi casa, un poco para alejarme de la locura en las afueras de la panadería, otro poco para evitar que se arrepintieran. El calor de los panes me daban cada vez más fuerza.

_Cuando llegué a casa, las hogazas se habían enfriado un poco, pero por dentro seguían calentitas. Las solté en la mesa y las manos de Prim se apresuraron a coger un trozo; sin embargo, la hice sentarse, obligué a mi madre a unirse a nosotras en la mesa y serví unas tazas de té caliente. Raspé la parte quemada del pan y lo corté en rebanadas. Nos comimos uno entero, rebanada a rebanada; era un pan bueno y sustancioso, con pasas y nueces._

_Puse mi ropa a secar junto a la chimenea, me metí en la cama y disfruté de una noche sin sueños. Hasta el día siguiente no se me ocurrió la posibilidad de que el chico quemara el pan a propósito. Quizá hubiera soltado las hogazas en las llamas, sabiendo que lo castigarían, para poder dármelas. Sin embargo, lo descarté, seguro que se trataba de un accidente. ¿Por qué iba a hacerlo? Ni siquiera me conocía. En cualquier caso, el simple gesto de tirarme el pan fue un acto de enorme amabilidad con el que se habría ganado una paliza de haber sido descubierto. No podía explicarme sus motivos._

_Comimos pan para desayunar y fuimos al colegio. Fue como si la primavera hubiese llegado de la noche a la mañana: el aire era dulce y cálido, y había nubes esponjosas. En clase, pasé junto al chico por el pasillo, y vi que se le había hinchado la mejilla y tenía el ojo morado. Estaba con sus amigos y no me hizo caso, pero cuando recogí a Prim para volver a casa por la tarde, lo descubrí mirándome desde el otro lado del patio. Nuestras miradas se cruzaron durante un segundo; después, él volvió la cabeza. Yo bajé la vista, avergonzada, y entonces lo vi: el primer diente de león del año. Se me encendió una bombilla en la cabeza, pensé en las horas pasadas en los bosques con mi padre y supe cómo íbamos a sobrevivir._

_Hasta el día de hoy, no he sido capaz de romper la conexión entre este chico, Peeta Mellark, el pan que me dio esperanza y el diente de león que me recordó que no estaba condenada. Más de una vez me he vuelto en el pasillo del colegio y me he encontrado con sus ojos clavados en mí, aunque él siempre aparta la vista rápidamente. Siento como si le debiese algo, y odio deberle cosas a la gente. Quizá debería haberle dado las gracias en algún momento, porque así me sentiría menos confusa. Lo pensé un par de veces, pero nunca parecía ser el momento oportuno._ Pero parece que el momento me había llegado, ¿ por casualidad?

\- ¡Everdeen!¡Everdeen!- los gritos de la señora Coal me sacan de mis recuerdos- ¿Quién le ha tocado?

-¡Perdón!- le contesto y seguramente estoy un poco colorada- Peeta Mellark- le susurro.

\- Disculpe, no la escuché.

\- Peeta Mellark- contesto con un poco más de fuerza.

No me doy cuenta en el instante, pero mientras camino hacia donde está Madge, con los ojos fijos en el piso, siento que crece el murmullo. ¿Qué está pasando? Cuando termina la ceremonia de la bolsita, la señora Coal no autoriza a salir de la escuela e ir caminando ordenadamente hasta la entrada de las minas. Por suerte, no nos pide que vayamos junto a nuestro compañero designado y me da tiempo para reponerme. En silencio, camino mirando el piso junto a Madge.

\- ¿Madge?- le digo en voz baja- ¿Qué fueron los murmullos que oí luego de que le dije a la señora Coal quién me había tocado?

\- ¿A qué te refieres? No me pareció nada raro.

\- ¡A mi me pareció que si!- insisto un poco irritada.

\- Será que eres una linda chica y, como no hablas con nadie, es una oportunidad para que un chico se te acerca.

\- Madge- le contesto oscamente- Sabes perfectamente que no me gusta hablar de chicos, no me interesa, no tengo tiempo para eso y menos para un chico del pueblo.

\- ¡Tranquila!- me contesta haciéndome señas para que me calme- Ya lo sé, pero no puedes desconocer el efecto que tienes en otras personas.

\- Está bien. Realmente no sé que voy a hacer.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

\- Se supone que tengo que reunirme con Peeta para hacer el trabajo . ¿Me quieres decir a dónde? ¿En mi casa?¿En La Veta? ¿En su casa?¡ Su madre me odia!¡ Todo esto es una locura!

\- Katniss, si no quieres ir a tu casa y tampoco a la de él, puede venir a la mía. Conozco a Peeta, es un buen chico. Hasta podríamos hacerlo entre los cuatro: tú, Peeta, Jane Smith y yo.

\- ¿Te tocó Jane Smith?

\- Si, ¿por qué?

\- Vive a tres casas de la mía y, si no está muerta de hambre, es bastante trabajadora.

\- Gracias por el aviso. Me preocuparé porque venga a casa y coma algo antes- me dice Madge.

\- Lo voy a pensar- le contesto poco convencida- Lo voy a pensar.

El resto de la caminata transcurre en silencio. Cinco minutos después, cuando llegamos a la entrada de la mina, la señora Coal nos hace formar una fila, pero ya tenemos que estar agrupados de acuerdo a los grupos de trabajo. No tengo ningún apuro en entrar. Adelante mío veo que Peeta me espera, pero trato de acomodarme lo más atrás posible en la cola. Adelante mío están Madge y Jane y, después de un rato, Peeta se da cuenta de que no voy a avanzar, entonces viene caminando hasta donde yo estoy. Durante el corto trayecto hacia mi, tengo que bajar la mirada por la vergüenza que siento cuando sus ojos se posan sobre mí. La misma sensación que siento más veces de las que me gustaría, sobre todo, cuando lo pesco mirándome en los pasillos de la escuela.

El ascensor, que no es muy grande, tiene capacidad para doce personas. Como somos treinta y cuatro alumnos más la profesora y su ayudante, la espera para bajar se hace un poco larga. Sin embargo, no me molesta la espera, con tal de prolongar la bajada. Luego de veinte minutos de espera, ya han bajado dos ascensores y ha llegado el elevador vacío para llevar a los últimos doce pasajeros. Sin hablar, entramos Madge, Jane, Peeta, dos compañeros más y yo. Trato de acomodarme al fondo y no me sorprendo cuando Peeta se me instala al lado. Un par de veces me he preguntado qué tiene éste chico conmigo, lo he visto charlar y reírse con otros de mis compañeros, pero ahora, al lado mío, parece totalmente incapaz.

En el momento en que las puertas del ascensor se cierran y la vieja máquina arranca repentinamente, siento que mis rodillas se aflojan y me voy a caer. Pero no me caigo. No entiendo cómo, pero el brazo izquierdo de Peeta me está sosteniendo. Despacio, doy vuelta mi cabeza hacia la derecha y levanto un poco la vista hasta toparme con esos hermosos ojos celestes, que de repente, me miran avergonzados.

\- P… Perdón- me dice Peeta en voz baja.

\- Está bien, gracias. Realmente no me siento bien.

Contrariamente a mis instintos, no me incomoda el brazo de Peeta y, para evitar que lo saque, pongo mi mano izquierda sobre la suya y le doy un apretón. De reojo, veo que se le dibuja una sonrisa en la cara. El ascensor se detiene después de unos cinco minutos de viaje hacia abajo y, cuando las puertas se abren, se hace evidente de que somos muchos para estos pasillos angostos. La luz es tenue y el aire yn poco caldeado. Tiro un poco de la mano de Peeta para que se agache y le digo tímidamente:

\- ¿Te molesta si vamos detrás de todos?

\- No, para nada- me contesta.

\- ¿Y te molesta si vamos de la mano?

\- Eh . . . No, no me molesta- aclara tímidamente- Es por tu padre, ¿no?

\- S. . . si- titubeo- Nunca había entrado. Y . . .

\- No te preocupes, te voy a ayudar. Pero si tenemos que tomar notas, va a tener que tenerme el cuaderno.

\- Puedo hacer eso- contesto con una sonrisa.

Aunque la visita parece interminable, al lado de Peeta es un poco más amena. No hablamos mucho, ya que tenemos que prestar atención a los que nos va contando el jefe de la mina. De vez en cuando, suelto su mano, sobre todo cuando comienza a dibujar bosquejos de lo que estamos viendo. Pero mi mano vuelve a entrelazarse con la suya como si tuviera un imán. De vez en cuando, Madge me mira fijamente, como pidiéndome explicaciones de lo que ve, pero no le hago caso. Ya se lo contaré cuando estemos en el almuerzo.

Después del mediodía, nos llevan a la cafetería en donde almuerza el personal, que también está bajo tierra. Mientras Madge se dirige a una mesa apartada y jane va a sentarse con otros chicos de La veta, yo espero que Peeta se siente con los otros chicos del pueblo. Pero me sorprendo cuando termina sentado conmigo y con Madge.

\- Madge, ¿te molesta si me siento con ustedes?

\- ¡Para nada Peeta!- contesta amablemente.

En mi mente agradezco la tenue luz que nos rodea, porque sospecho que toda la sangre se me ha ido a las mejillas. Madge saca un paquete con dos sándwiches y yo saco un paquetito con dos manzanas y un pedazo de queso de cabra hecho por Prim. Peeta abre una bolsa de la panadería en la que se ven seis bollos grandes de pan.

\- Los hice esta mañana a escondidas- dice Peeta- Si mi madre se entera que traje bollos de queso me mata.

Ya lo creo, pienso. Sé cómo esa mujer trata a sus hijos.

\- ¿Quieres uno Katniss?- me sorprende.

\- Yo . . . no . . .

\- Peeta, podemos repartir todo lo que tenemos, ¿qué te parece?- dice Madge salvando la situación.

Madge se pone de pie y camina hasta la barra de la cafetería. Vuelve segundos después con un cuchillo y dos platos. Metódicamente, corta mi queso en tres, las manzanas en cuatros, reparte los dos sándwiches en tres partes iguales y le pasa a Peeta el cuchillo para que parta los bollos de queso. De esa forma, mi magro almuerzo se convierte en un festín. En el momento en el que muerdo por primera vez el bollo de queso de Peeta, tengo que taparme la boca para no gemir del placer. Pero me doy cuenta que me está mirando.

\- ¿Bueno?- me pregunta sonriendo.

\- Ah ha- contento mientras sacudo la cabeza.

\- El queso de cabra es muy bueno. ¿Lo cambiaste en El Quemador?

\- No, lo hace mi hermana Prim. Tenemos una cabra.

\- ¿En serio? Podría usarlo en algunas preparaciones- me dice- Y las manzanas se ven muy frescas.

\- Si es justo la época- contesto.

\- ¿Me mostrarías dónde encontrarlas?- pregunta inocentemente.

\- Si – le digo pero tengo que contener la tos por la sorpresa.

\- Katniss, mi padre te compra ardillas y yo también las como en estofado. Sé de dónde proviene todo.

\- Es verdad- le contesto resignada mientras miro a Madge que asiente con la cabeza- Después hablamos.

El resto del almuerzo transcurre tranquilo, casi sin hablar, porque evidentemente tenemos más hambre del que pensamos. Peeta y Madge insisten en que me lleve los dos bollos de queso que sobran y, cuando tenemos todo listo, volvemos a hacer la cola para salir. La espera es más amena, porque ahora Madge se ha agregado a la charla inexistente que había entre Peeta y yo. Media hora después, cuando subimos al ascensor, el brazo de Peeta se enrosca alrededor de mi cintura sin mucha ceremonia. Y no puedo negar lo bien que me siento protegida por él.

Cuando llegamos a la salida, nos separamos, creo que obvias razones. Pero cuando estoy por salir, se me acerca y me susurra:

\- ¿Puedo acompañarte caminando hasta tu casa?

\- No sé, ¿no tendrías problemas si te ven conmigo? Pienso lo que pasó con el pan y no creo que tu madre estaría muy contenta si te ven con una chica de La Veta - le contesto con voz triste.

\- En realidad, ya no me importa mucho lo que diga mi madre y, además, no tiene por qué enterarse. No es que quiera esconderte, pero sólo sabría si mi hermano Naan le cuenta y creo que puedo manejar eso. A menos que tengas planes con Gale Hawthorne- trata de corregirse con la voz un poco quebrada.

\- Está bien, deberíamos pasar por Prim primero. Supongo que Gale ya se habrá ido con sus hermanos.

Caminamos junto a los otros chicos del pueblo hasta la entrada de la escuela en dónde Prim está sentada esperándome. Peeta no ha intentado tomarme la mano nuevamente, gesto que agradezco porque mi hermana empezaría a hacerme preguntas. Ya bastante asombrada está cuando me ve junto al hijo del panadero.

\- Katniss, pensé que te había pasado algo - grita mientras corre hacia mí para abrazarme.

\- No patito. Sólo me retrasé porque tardamos un poco más en las minas. Te presento a Peeta, mi nuevo compañero de estudio.

\- Hola Peeta - saluda mi hermana al chico que está peligrosamente a mi lado con la misma naturalidad como si fuéramos amigos desde hace años.

\- Hola Prim. ¿Te molesta que las acompañe caminando a su casa? Yo lo miro con el entrecejo fruncido, como regañándolo.

\- ¡Para nada!- contesta Prim demasiado entusiasmada para mi gusto.

Prim comienza a dar volteretas y grititos y yo vuelvo a mirar a Peeta fijamente.

– No estamos acostumbradas a ser escoltadas a casa - le digo intentando de dar una excusa a la situación embarazosa en la que me está metiendo.

\- ¡Pero sí las escolta Gale todos los días! - me responde.

\- Gale es un chico de La Veta como nosotras. No es común ver a hijos de comerciantes por La Veta, salvo que estén buscando…

\- ¡Katniss! Por favor, no quiero que malinterpretes mis intenciones. Sé cómo son los hijos de los comerciantes, pero yo no soy así - me responde con voz de ofendido.

\- ¡Pero yo no te conozco! ¿ Sabes cuánto tiempo me llevo confiar en Gale?

\- Entiendo eso, pero si nunca hablamos ni pasamos tiempo juntos, nunca podrás conocerme y, realmente, me gustaría conocerte mejor- dice casi en un susurro.

Lo miro confundida. No tengo ni la menor idea que significa conocerme mejor. Sacudiendo mi cabeza, trato de acomodar mis pensamientos y le digo:

\- Está bien, pero vamos por un camino un poco más discreto, no quiero que la gente empiece a chismear por ahí.

Salimos de la escuela y tomamos por una calle más angosta que va por los patios traseros de las últimas casas de la ciudad, un pequeño puente sobre un arrollo casi seco conecta el fin de la ciudad con La Veta. Casi no hay nadie en la calle y Prim aprovecha para correr una cuadra hacia delante y volver para rodearnos a Peeta y a mí dando saltitos. Prim vuelve a desaparecer calle abajo y me quedo a su lado, rodeada de un incómodo silencio. Finalmente, Peeta decide romper el hielo nuevamente.

\- ¿Qué haces el fin de semana?

Lo miro asombrada, sospecho que el sabe perfectamente que voy al bosque a cazar. Y que luego intercambio ardillas con su padre.

\- Supongo que me escaparé al bosque a cazar, iré al Quemador a intercambiar las presas y arreglaré las cosas rotas que hay en la casa.

\- Ah. Mi madre me pone a trabajar desde las cuatro a las seis y media todos los días. Pero el fin de semana puedo elegir si trabajo bien temprano o por la tarde, entonces me deja el resto del tiempo libre.

\- No pensé que trabajaras tantas horas - le digo, sorprendida.

\- Es el régimen que mi madre impuso en la familia desde hace años. Aún cuando era pequeño, tenía tareas asignadas. A propósito, ¿ te molesta si vengo a visitarte algún día? - No … No me molesta, pero no quiero que mis vecinos se den cuenta y empiecen a hablar por lo bajo. Mi madre dice que una buena chica de La Veta tiene que cuidar su reputación - le explico luego de atragantarme por la pregunta.

\- Mira Katniss. Puedo ser todo lo discreto que tú quieras. Quiero aclararte que no tengo intenciones de ser tu amigo. Me costó muchos años animarme a hablar contigo y hacerte esa pregunta. Y debería agradecerle a esa horrible bolsa porque hayas sacado mi nombre. Pero mis intenciones son serias y tengo todo el tiempo del mundo, o por lo menos hasta la próxima cosecha.

Sus palabras me enmudecen y, por suerte, ya estábamos llegando a la puerta trasera de mi pequeña casa. Siento un cosquilleo extraño en mí estómago que nunca había sentido hasta el momento.

\- Deja que Prim entre primero - me pide Peeta casi en un susurro.

\- Prim, entra primero, me quedo unos minutos y paso a hacerte el té - le aviso.

Me doy vuelta y nos quedamos mirándonos a los ojos. Nunca me había percatado del profundo azul del color de sus irises. Realmente son cautivantes. Peeta se aclara la garganta y se acerca aún más. Puedo sentir el calor que irradia de su cuerpo. Con su mano sostiene mi barbilla, se inclina y apoya sus labios contra los míos. És muy suave, pero puedo sentirlos calientes y acolchados. El cosquilleo en mi estómago se hace más notorio y termino respondiendo el beso. Cuando nuestras bocas se separan, un suspiro sale de mi boca y siento que me estoy enrojeciendo. Peeta me devuelve una sonrisa.

\- La próxima vez que traigas ardillas a la panadería le diré a mi padre que te atenderé yo. De ahora en más, siempre seré yo. Igual, nos veremos para terminar el trabajo sobre las minas. Y en la escuela. ¡Hasta mañana Katniss!

Y así, sin darme oportunidad de responderle, se da vuelta y retoma el camino para volver al pueblo. De ahora en más creo que me voy a concentrar en cazar más ardillas.

_Frases de Collins, Suzanne. “Los Juegos del Hambre”. Editorial Del Nuevo Extremo en itálica_


	2. Trabajo en equipo

**Ch 2 Trabajo en equipo**

Entro a la cas un poco conmocionada por lo que acaba de pasar afuera con Peeta Mellark. Evidentemente mi cara delata la sorpresa, porque cuando entro a la cocina mi hermana Prim me mira con una sonrisa.

\- ¿Te diste cuenta cómo te miraba Peeta?- me dice juguetonamente.

\- ¿Qué?¿De qué estás hablando patito? Él sólo quiere ser amable.

\- Puede ser. . . – me contesta con aire misterioso pero no le doy importancia.

Me lavo las manos y saco de la bolsa de la escuela el paquete con los bollos de queso que sobraron.

\- Prim, ¿podrías preparar un caldo para hacer una sopa para la cena? Yo tengo que pasar por la casa de los Hawthorne a buscar algo.

\- Si, saluda a Rory de mi parte.

Sin darle mucha importancia, salgo por la puerta principal camino a la casa de Gale. Él es mi mejor amigo, pero dudo que le pueda contar lo que pasó hoy con Peeta. De todos modos, él no me cuenta sobre sus conquistas amorosas. No sé si es porque nuestros temas en común se centran más en la supervivencia de nuestras familias o porque, en el fondo, hablar de nuestra vida amorosa cerraría una puerta que no sé si él está dispuesto a pasar.

De vez en cuando, cuando estamos con nuestras madres, creo que ellas nos ven como si fuera natural que Gale y yo termináramos juntos, casados, con hijos. En ésta etapa de mi vida, con sólo catorce años, no puedo imaginar un futuro tan lejano. _Entre Gale y yo nunca ha habido nada romántico_. Por otra parte, _Gale no tendrá problemas para encontrar esposa: es guapo, lo bastante fuerte como para trabajar en las minas y capaz de cazar. Por la forma en que las chicas susurran cuando pasa a su lado en el colegio, está claro que lo desean. Me pongo celosa, pero no por lo que la gente pensaría, sino porque no es fácil encontrar buenos compañeros de caza._

Tampoco quiero hacerme ilusiones con Peeta, él es del pueblo y, los chicos del pueblo jamás se casan con chicas de La Veta. ¿Desde cuándo pienso en casarme? No lo sé, pero en lo único que pienso en éste momento es en cazar muchas ardillas. Son la mejor excusa que tendría para pasar por la panadería y aunque sea poder verlo de reojo.

Llego a la casa de los Hawthorne, golpeo la puerta dos veces hasta que viene a abrir la puerta.

-¡Hola Catnip!- me saluda Gale con voz clara.

-¡Hola Gale! ¿Cómo te fue en El Quemador?

\- Bastante bien, toma, preferí dinero a cosas. Total mañana vamos a cazar de nuevo, ¿no?

\- No sé si podré ir mañana- le miento y me siento un poco culpable- Por la excursión a las minas de hoy tenemos que llegar un poco más temprano. Pero podría revisar las trampas por la tarde. ¿Te parece?

\- Está bien, puedes ir con Rory así le enseñas un poco.

Camino rápido de vuelta a mi casa y ayudo a Prim a terminar la sopa de vegetales. Luego salteamos en la sartén pedacitos de los bollos que queso y cortamos queso de cabra en daditos. Cuando está todo listo, llamamos a mi madre y nos sentamos a comer. A mitad del plato, mi madre se aclara la voz:

\- ¿Cómo te fue hoy en las minas?

\- ¿Cómo sabes que fui a las minas?- le pregunto a la defensiva.

\- Prim me contó- contesta mi madre orgullosa- Me llamó la atención de que no te descompusieras, como los años anteriores.

\- No me sentí mal antes, pero no la pasé bien adentro.

\- Ah- contesta mi madre y suena realmente preocupada.

\- Nos hicieron formar en grupos de a dos- le explico- Un hijo de minero y un hijo de comerciante. A mi me tocó Peeta Mellark.

Los ojos de mi madre se fijan en los míos y noto que se ruboriza un poco.

\- Ahora tenemos que hacer el trabajo juntos- le digo y bajo los ojos porque me da vergüenza preguntarle lo que sigue- ¿Te molestaría si el viniera a hacer el trabajo acá? No creo que su madre me quiera en la suya.

\- No, no creo- me dice un poco resignada- No tengo problema que él venga acá, sólo sean discretos.

\- Si, no te preocupes- le digo en voz baja.

No me gusta la forma en que mi madre me pidió que sea discreta ni me imagino qué piensa que haré con Peeta. Pero me alivia la idea de no tener que ir a su casa y cruzarme con la bruja de su madre. El resto de la cena continúa en silencio y antes de ir a la cama mi madre nos prepara un té de manzanilla. Es una de las primeras hierbas que pude reconocer en el bosque y tiene propiedades tranquilizantes. No evita que tenga pesadillas, pero me ayuda a conciliar el sueño, además de prolongar la sensación de tener la panza llena.

Paso la noche en relativa calma y, sin la amenaza de la visita a las minas, me despierto sobresaltada sólo una vez. Pero no despierto a Prim. Por la mañana me preparo para ir a la escuela más temprano de lo normal y Prim se sorprende de que no vaya al bosque. Logro sacarla de la casa media hora antes de lo normal y llegar a la escuela primaria justo cuando están abriendo las puertas. Recorro los metros que separan mi escuela de la de Prim en tiempo récord.

Cuando entro a mi aula, no puedo evitar sorprenderme por lo que veo. Está, obviamente, toda vacía, un paquete sobre mi banco y una persona sentada en su pupitre: Peeta. Él está sentado dos lugares más atrás del mío, donde siempre se sienta, leyendo un libro. Caminando tan silenciosamente como cuando voy a cazar, me acerco a mi banco y tomo la bolsita. En el momento en que la abro para espiar lo que contiene, el ruido del papel lo sobresalta:

\- ¡Katniss!- sisea- Casi me matas de un susto. No te oí entrar.

\- Perdón- contesto bajando la vista, un poco por vergüenza, un poco tentada por el olor que sale de la bolsa de papel- ¿Qué estás haciendo tan temprano acá?

\- ¡Siempre me levanto temprano, trabajo en una panadería! Además, te estaba esperando- admite bajando la voz.

\- ¿Si?

\- Si, quería llegar antes para darte el rollo de canela. ¿Y tú por qué llegaste tan temprano?

\- Quería hablar contigo- le digo en voz baja- ¿Me trajiste un rollo de canela?

\- Es de ayer, pero lo calenté un poco para que no esté tan duro.

\- Gracias- le contesto y le sonrío.

Aprovecho el bache en la charla para tomar asiento y me acomodo de manera de quedar casi enfrentada a él. Saco el rollo de canela, que todavía está tibio, y lo muerdo. El sabor de la canela comienza a invadir mi boca y no puedo evitar cerrar los ojos. Cuando los vuelvo a abrir, me topo con los ojos azules de Peeta, que están clavados en los míos. Sacudo un poco la cabeza en forma afirmativa.

\- Realmente está muy bueno- le digo cuando termino de tragar- ¿Te quería hacer una pregunta?

\- No hay problema- contesta.

\- ¿Te molestaría venir a casa a hacer el trabajo sobre las minas?- le pregunto tímidamente.

\- ¿A tu casa? ¿En serio?

\- Si. Mi mamá me dio permiso. Pensé que sería mejor que hacerlo en tu casa, por tu madre….

\- Si. Me parece mejor- dice un poco triste y se pasa la mano por el pelo- ¿Cuándo quieres empezar?

\- No sé. ¿Cuándo es más cómodo para ti? Por las mañanas, muy temprano yo voy a . . . – me callo porque no quiero decir en voz alta que voy al bosque a cazar- Y después de la escuela tengo que ayudar en mi casa.

\- Después de la escuela, trabajo todos los días en panadería. Pero tengo libre los viernes a la tarde. ¿Qué te parece?- me pregunta Peeta.

\- Podemos empezar éste viernes, si tu quieres.

\- Me parece perfecto- contesta.

\- Peeta, gracias por el rollo de canela- le digo en voz baja mientras escucho que empiezan a llegar mis compañeros de clase.

\- De nada- me susurra y vuelve su vista al libro.

El resto del martes, miércoles y jueves transcurren en su rutina normal: al amanecer voy al bosque a cazar con Gale, luego hacemos los intercambios en El Quemador, vamos a la escuela y luego a casa. Pero a medida de que se acerca el viernes, noto que estoy más ansiosa. Además, Peeta y yo no hemos dejado de intercambiar miradas sugerentes en la escuela y Madge comienza a sospechar de algo. Pero, ¿de qué? Peeta me había dicho que no quería ser sólo mi amigo, pero no había hecho más intentos, por suerte.

Llegó el viernes y está por terminar la última hora de clases. Suena el timbre y puedo ver como todos mis compañeros se precipitan guardando sus pertenencias en sus mochilas y salen disparados por la puerta del aula. Yo me retraso a propósito, no quiero que me vean con Peeta, más por él que por mí. Miro hacia atrás y lo veo que está terminando de guardar sus cosas.

\- Te estaba esperando- dice suavemente- ¿Caminamos juntos a tu casa?

\- Bueno- contesto tímidamente- Tengo que buscar a Prim, ¿me acompañas?

\- Vamos- me dice y se levanta.

Prim nos está esperando en la puerta de su escuela con una sonrisa cómplice. No sé si está embobada con Peeta o le gusta la idea de que estemos juntos. Debe ser la única persona que conozco que parece no tener prejuicios con la idea. Caminamos hasta mi casa por las callecitas angostas paralelas a la calle principal. Son más oscuras y menos transitadas, discretas, diría mi madre. Cuando llegamos a casa, Prim y yo entramos por la puerta principal y rápidamente voy a la puerta de atrás para abrirle a Peeta. Me dá un poco de vergüenza hacerlo entrar así, pero no quiero que anden chismoseando sobre que viene un chico del pueblo a mi casa. Por suerte, él no se ofende.

Prim y Peeta hablan animadamente mientras yo caliento el agua para el té. Por el rabillo del ojo, veo que Peeta comienza a sacar cosas de su mochila y Prim se emociona.

-¿Qué pasa patito?

\- ¡Katniss!, mira lo que me trajo Peeta.

En las manos de Prim, hay unas galletas adornadas con prímulas de diferentes colores. Son realmente adorables.

\- Peeta- digo como reprimiéndolo- ¡No tenías por qué molestarte!

\- ¿No te gustan?- me contesta con voz triste- Las hice yo.

\- ¿Tú?- pregunto asombrada.

\- ¡Sí!, casi toda las decoraciones de la panadería las hago yo. Ésta mañana me desperté antes que todos para hacerlas, junto con esto- me dice y saca una bolsa de papel madera.

\- Gracias- le digo mientras la agarro y espío que hay adentro- ¡Bollos de queso! Mis preferidos.

\- ¿En serio que son tus preferidos? ¿Más que lo rollos d canela?- me pregunta Peeta.

\- A Katniss le gusta todo lo que tú cocinas- interrumpe Prim.

\- ¡Prim!- la regaño y me pongo colorada- Tomemos el té así te puedes ir a la habitación mientras hacemos el trabajo.

\- Está bien- dice a regañadientes Prim.

Limpio la mesa y sirvo un té de hierbas que prepara mi madre con lo que recolecto del bosque. Prim come una de sus galletas y yo comparto un bollo de queso con Peeta. Después que Prim se retira, con Peeta comenzamos el trabajo. Definimos los capítulos y temas, pero lo que más me gusta es cuando Peeta comienza a hacer los bocetos de los dibujos que planeamos incluir. No tenía ni idea de lo talentoso que era dibujando y me quedo extasiada viendo como sus manos convierten la hoja blanca en maravillosas escenas.

Se está poniendo el sol cuando mi madre vuelve de hacer las rondas de sus pacientes. Me siento un poco incómoda que me vea con Peeta, pero él actúa muy educado y natural. A mi madre no la veo muy incómoda, como si le fuera familiar su presencia. Perfecto, un problema menos.

Cerca de las siete y media de la tarde, mi madre empieza a cortar vegetales para preparar una sopa con los huesos con un poco de carne que quedaron de un pavo salvaje. Cuando Peeta la ve, comienza a acomodar las cosas como para irse. Mi madre nota los movimientos y habla:

\- Peeta, ¿quieres quedarte a cenar? No quiero incomodarte si te esperan en tu casa.

\- No quiero ser una carga- se excusa.

\- Será sólo una sopa- le explica mi madre.

\- Si no es una molestia, puedo quedarme. En casa se acuestan muy temprano para trabajar en los hornos. ¿Te molesta?- me pregunta.

\- No, para nada- le digo bajando la mirada.

Cuarenta minutos después estamos los cuatro sentados comiendo. Me llama la atención lo fácil que se amolda Peeta a la charla, lo amigable que es y cómo se ríe Prim de sus comentarios. Al igual que la otra noche, acompañamos todo con queso de cabra, los bollos de queso y un té de menta. Cuando terminamos, Peeta me ayuda a limpiar los trastos. Mi madre y Prim saludan y se van a dormir.

\- Debería irme a casa- me dice Peeta.

\- Si, aunque es tarde. ¿No te da miedo?

\- Ya soy grandecito- agrega él- ¿Nos vemos mañana?

\- Mañana o el domingo, dependerá de cuándo salga a cazar.

\- ¡Ardillas!- susurra.

\- Ardilas- respondo.

Lo acompaño a la puerta y, antes de salir, posa levemente sus labios en los míos.

\- Gracias, hacía mucho que no pasaba una cena tan agradable.

\- De nada, no fue gran cosa.

\- Sí que lo fue, mis cenas familiares no son tan armoniosas.

\- Oh, lo siento.

\- No es problema tuyo. Hasta mañana- me dice.

Abro la puerta y lo veo marcharse hasta el pueblo No sé que tiene éste chico, pero me da una sensación de paz que nadie más logra. Por suerte, cuando me cambio y me meto en la cama, Prim ya está dormida, porque no estoy lista para responder todas las preguntas que se le deben estar formando en su cabecita. Yo todavía no encuentro respuestas.

El sábado me despierto temprano para ir a cazar al bosque, pero me encuentro a gale fuera de casa esperándome.

\- Tu madre y mi madre planificaron que hoy sería el día de reparar los techos. Así que entre tú, Rory y yo nos ocuparemos de los techos de las dos casas. ¿Qué te parece?

\- Está bien- le contesto.

La tarea que nos han encomendado es útil, aunque si hubiera ido a cazar tendría ardillas para llevar a la panadería. Aunque estoy un poco decepcionada, pasamos un buen día de trabajo y amistades. A la hora de dormir, me duelen mucho los brazos y la espalda de tanto trepar y estar agachada con el martillo.

Sin falta, hoy domingo, Gale y yo salimos a cazar. Comenzamos a recorrer el sector del bosque que más conocemos hasta llegar a un nuevo claro en donde encontramos un grupo de ardillas rodeando un árbol de nueces. Bajo una mata de arbustos pelados, encuentro algunas hojas comestibles que servirán para hacer una sopa. También juntamos nueces. Evidentemente es mi día de suerte, pero trato de ocultar el entusiasmo para no despertar sospechas en Gale.

Cerca del mediodía decidimos emprender la vuelta, no sin antes chequear la línea de trampas. Entre las trampas y el arco, juntamos seis conejos, seis ardillas y tres hurones. Éstos últimos nos servirán más por su piel que por la carne. Luego de pelar nuestras presas, emprendemos el camino hacia El Quemador.

La primer parada es en el puesto de _Sae la Grasienta, la anciana huesuda que vende cuencos de sopa caliente preparada en un enorme hervidor._ A cambio de unas monedas, ella compra la carne de los tres hurones y algunas de las verduras que recolecté en el bosque. _Puede que nos hubiese ido mejor en otro sitio, pero nos esforzamos por mantener una buena relación con Sae, ya que es la única que siempre está dispuesta a comprar carne de perro salvaje. A pesar de que no los cazamos a propósito, si nos atacan y matamos un par, bueno, la carne es la carne. «Una vez dentro de la sopa, puedo decir que es ternera», dice Sae la Grasienta, guiñando un ojo. En la Veta, nadie le haría ascos a una buena pata de perro salvaje, pero los agentes de la paz que van al Quemador pueden permitirse ser un poquito más exigentes._

Posteriormente nos dirigimos al puesto de Calf, un hombre que prepara las pieles para luego venderlas al peletero del pueblo. Debe sacar buen dinero en el trato, porque siempre es generoso con las piezas que le traemos. Esta vez, nos da cuatro bolsas de carbón a cambio de las trece piezas.

Con el carbón y las presas, se nos hace difícil deambular por El Quemador. Es en este momento que se me ocurre la excusa perfecta para ir sola al pueblo y mandar a Gale a la casa.

\- Gale – digo tímidamente- Podríamos dividir las piezas, separar algunas ardillas para el panadero y yo podría escaparme al pueblo a entregárselas mientras tú llevas todo lo demás a tu casa. Yo paso luego a retirarlas y te llevo al pan.

\- No es mala idea, ya estamos muy cargados. Nos llevamos cada uno dos conejos y una ardilla y le llevas al panadero las cuatro restantes.

\- Me parece bien – respondo dejando en mi bolsa de caza cuatro ardillas regordetas.

Tengo que seguir fingiendo la ansiedad que surca mis venas frente al prospecto de encontrarme con Peeta.

\- Te veo más tarde Catnip y no te dejes engañar.

\- Está bien, confía en mí.

Así nuestros caminos se separan. Él encara para La Veta y yo para el pueblo. Luego de unos minutos de camino, llego a la puerta trasera de la panadería. Subo los escalones y toco levemente la puerta. Siento movimiento del otro lado y al cabo de un momento veo salir a Peeta. Tiene puesto un delantal blanco que le llega casi a las rodillas y está todo colorado.

\- ¡ Hola! Pensé que no vendrías más – me dice en un tono suave.

\- Recién salimos hoy al bosque. El sábado tuvimos que ayudar a nuestras madres con reparaciones en la casa. ¿Estás muy colorado? – le pregunto asombrada.

\- Hace mucho calor adentro, estamos con mucho trabajo. ¿Tienes las ardillas?

\- ¡Si, tengo cuatro! ¿Estará bien?

\- Mi padre estará contento. Pasa un momento mientras le pregunto cuánto dinero tengo que darte. No sé realmente el precio en que hacen el intercambio – me dice un poco avergonzado.

\- Está bien, ¿ no se enojará tu madre si me ve adentro?

\- Está arriba con jaqueca. No podrías haber llegado en mejor momento – me dice casi como un susurro.

Peeta abre un poco más la puerta y apoya su mano en la parte baja de mi espalda para darme un empujoncito y hacerme entrar. El toque me causa un temblor a lo largo de mi columna. No puedo dejar que vea el efecto que está teniendo en mí. Luego desaparece hacia la parte delantera del negocio. Unos minutos después vuelve a mi lado.

\- Mi padre dijo que es un pan por cada ardilla. ¿Tienes alguna preferencia? – pregunta amablemente.

\- No, lo que tengan a mano estará bien.

Lo veo retirarse nuevamente y vuelve con dos bolsas de papel con pan.

\- Sé que comparten esto con Gale, por eso hice dos paquetes- me mira- ¿Podría verte luego? Termino a las dos de la tarde, cuando cerramos - me pregunta tímidamente mientras roza levemente sus dedos en mi mano.

\- Encuéntrame dos y cuarto en la esquina del callejón. ¿ Tienes pensado algo?- pregunto aunque siento que me estoy metiendo en problemas.

\- ¿Me enseñarías a tirar con el arco? No es para sacarte trabajo, pero realmente me gustaría aprender.

\- Está bien. Nos vemos.

Mientras estoy volviéndome hacia la puerta se acerca y roza mi mejilla con sus labios.

\- Hasta luego Katniss- susurra.

Vuelvo a casa como en un sueño. No puedo negar que me excita pensar que estaremos los dos juntos en el bosque. Normalmente no dejaría a nadie más que a Gale estar conmigo allí. Es como mi lugar sagrado, en dónde puedo ser yo misma. Sin embargo, no me siento amenazada por Peeta. ¿ Será porque ya me demostró que podría arriesgarse por mí el día que me tiró el pan? También soy consciente que tendré que buscar un lugar diferente al que uso con Gale, porque se daría cuenta rápidamente que alguien ha estado ahí.

Antes de entrar a casa, paso por la casa de los Hawthorne para dejarles los panes y llevarme las bolsas de carbón y mi parte de la carne y las nueces. Cuando llego a casa, mi madre tiene lista una sopa. Prim está sentada a la mesa esperándome.

\- Hola, Kat ¿cómo te fue hoy?- pregunta Prim.

\- Bastante bien- le digo- ¿Cómo estuvo ella?- ella es mi madre.

Cuando mi padre voló en pedazos en el accidente de la mina, mi madre se sumió en una depresión que la dejó sentada, prácticamente inmóvil durante semanas. Estaba como _vacía e inaccesible mientras sus hijas se convertían en piel y huesos. Intento perdonarla por mi padre, pero, para ser sincera, no soy de las que perdonan._

Por suerte, con el tiempo, se recuperó de a poco. _Empezó a limpiar, cocinar y poner en conserva para el invierno algunos de los alimentos que yo llevaba. La gente pagaba en especie o con dinero por sus remedios medicinales y, un día, la oí cantar. Prim estaba encantada de tenerla de vuelta, mientras que yo seguía observándola, esperando que desapareciese otra vez; no confiaba en ella_. Hubo momentos en que la odié por su debilidad, aunque, a medida que pasan los años y noto que se fortalece, trato de recuperar mis sentimientos hacia ella.

\- Bien- me contesta Prim- Hizo la sopa y se fue a la cama, pero por lo menos hizo algo.

Apoyo sobre la mesa la bolsa de papel que me dio Peeta para sacar los panes y en el fondo encuentro dos bollos de queso calientes y dos galletas dulces. Doy vuelta los ojos, ¿¡será que nunca dejaré de deberle a éste chico!? El olor de los bollos de queso invaden la cocina y Prim levanta los ojos emocionada.

\- ¡Me parece que alguien recibió un regalo!- Prim me guiña un ojo.

\- ¡ Prim!- le digo avergonzada- Fue parte de mi trueque, no te hagas ilusiones.

\- No hay nada de malo que un chico te haga regalos- me dice Prim suavemente- Y no vengas con que él es hijo de un comerciante y tú de La Veta. Es lo mismo que mamá y papá, pero al revés.

\- ¿Desde cuándo te comportas como un adulto, Prim?

Ella pone sus ojos en blanco y nos sentamos a tomar la sopa acompañándola con los bollos que queso. Para cuando termino mi almuerzo y limpio la cocina son las dos menos cuarto de la tarde. Por un momento, pienso en cambiarme la ropa, pero soy consciente que no tengo tanta ni me serviría de nada. Ahora debo buscar una buena excusa para salir de casa sin despertar muchas sospechas.

\- Prim, tengo que salir. Sae La Grasienta me pidió que le enseña a despellejar las presas. Vuelvo antes de que sea de noche- mi excusa no es muy creíble.

Prim me mira dubitativa y se vuelve para seguir leyendo uno de los libros sobre sanaciones que tiene mi madre. No pronuncia palabra.

Salgo por la puerta trasera de mi casa y empiezo a andar el camino hacia el pueblo. Intento recordar los puntos débiles de la alambrada que paso por el camino. Necesito encontrar uno cerca de la panadería para que no perdamos tanto tiempo para entrar al bosque. Cuando diviso a Peeta en la esquina, le hago una seña con la cabeza para que me siga. Trato de mantener la distancia para que nadie sospeche.

Empiezo a rodear la cerca mientras él se me acerca.

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo?- me pregunta tranquilo.

\- Estoy buscando un punto débil para poder pasar sin que nos noten y ni que nos lastimemos.

\- ¿Pero no está electrificada?

\- No siempre. Escucha, ahora no emite ningún sonido. En cambio, cuando la electricidad está conectada, emite un zumbido muy molesto.

\- ¡Ah!

Tras recorrer unos metros a lo largo de la cerca, encuentro unos arbustos que cubren unos alambres estirados ofreciendo un buen punto de escape.

– Por aquí podremos entrar-le digo- ¿Crees que podrás pasar?

\- Puedo parecer gordito, pero soy ágil- me responde un poco ofendido.

\- No dije que fueras gordo, eres grandote,¡ estás bien alimentado!

Lo siento soltar una risa por lo bajo. Me agacho un poco y me deslizo por debajo de la alambrada. Peeta me pasa una mochila que no había visto antes y muy despacio hace cuerpo tierra y se desliza detrás mío.

\- _Mi arco es una rareza que fabricó mi padre, junto con otros similares que guardo bien escondidos en el bosque, envueltos con cuidado en fundas impermeables. Mi padre podría haber ganado bastante dinero vendiéndolos, pero, de haberlo descubierto los funcionarios del Gobierno, lo habrían ejecutado en público por incitar a la rebelión_ \- le cuento a Peeta.

\- ¿Y dónde está?- me pregunta.

\- Si no recuerdo mal, uno de ellos debería estás por aquí- le digo agachándome frente a un viejo árbol mientras saco uno.

Con arco y flecha en la mano, busco un claro en el bosque que esté rodeado por árboles grandes que nos den reparo del viento y que sirvan de blanco.

\- ¿Qué te parece éste lugar?- le pregunto al llegar a un claro que tiene una forma redonda.

Está más o menos a veinte minutos caminando desde que pasamos la alambrada.

\- Me gusta. Espero poder acordarme cómo llegar otra vez- me dice.

Su comentario me sorprende.

\- ¿Piensas venir otra vez?- le contesto, un poco en broma.

\- Pensaba que podríamos vernos a diario, así podía aprender un poco y conocernos mejor- me contesta pausadamente mientras busca un lugar en dónde poner su mochila.

-Antes que nada, deberíamos elegir un árbol como blanco. ¿Qué te parece ese pino?- sigo la conversación sin preocuparme por contestar.

\- Me parece bien.

-Para empezar, tiene que visualizar una línea desde donde tú estás hasta el blanco. Esa es tu línea de tiro. Luego, tomas una flecha y la colocas sobre el suelo a lo largo de la línea de tiro.

\- ¿Así está bien?- me dice mientras toma una flecha del carcaj y hace lo que le estaba explicando.

\- El arco se sostiene con la mano opuesta a la del ojo dominante, tienes que agarrarlo con la mano del ojo dominante. Por ejemplo, si tu ojo dominante es el derecho, sostienes el arco con tu mano izquierda, encarándola hacia el objetivo, viendo el blanco con el ojo derecho y cogiendo la flecha y la cuerda con la mano derecha.

Por el rabillo de mi ojo veo a Peeta probar con cada uno de sus ojos. Con la luz del sol que se cuela por las ramas de los pinos que nos rodean, sus pestañas parecen incendiadas por lo doradas que son. Tampoco me había percatado de lo largas que son, tanto que parece que se van a enredar. Un leve suspiro sale casi sin darme cuenta por mi boca. Aclaro mi voz saliendo de mis pensamientos y sigo con la lección.

\- Tu cuerpo debe estar perpendicular al objetivo y la línea de tiro, es decir, de lado, con los pies situados en la perpendicular vertical con cada hombro. Con el tiempo, encontrarás una postura más relajada y encontraras tus propias preferencias. Por ejemplo, yo suelo colocar la pierna adelantada rebasando la línea de tiro unos veinte centímetros.

Mientras me acerco suavemente, trato de tocar con mis manos los lugares del cuerpo que él necesita concientizar para poder corregir su postura. Esta vez es él el que exhala un suspiro.

\- Para cargar una flecha, el arco se inclina hacia el suelo y el cuerpo de la flecha se apoya en el reposa flechas, aquí- le señalo con mi dedo- La parte trasera de la flecha se engancha en la cuerda del arco mediante el 'culatín'. La cuerda se sujeta generalmente con las yemas de tres dedos, manteniendo los tres dedos por debajo de la flecha o bien con uno por encima, de acuerdo a lo que te sea más cómodo. Cuando ya estás en posición, levantas el arco y lo abres, es decir, la mano de cuerda se desplaza hacia la cara, donde debe apoyarse ligeramente para tener un punto de anclaje que, idealmente, debe ser el mismo en todos los tiros, y a menudo es la comisura del labio o la barbilla. Utiliza los músculos de tu hombro y espalda para tirar de la cuerda.

Para cerciorarme de que el movimiento es correcto, apoyo levemente mi pecho sobre su espalda y paso mis brazos hacia delante. Estoy prácticamente abrazándolo y su aroma a canela y azúcar invade mis narinas. La sensación de tenerlo entre mis brazos es irresistible pero trato de mantener la compostura para que no crea que soy una niña tonta.

-Trata de no estar tan tieso – le digo para parecer más relajada- Ahora apunta, toma una respiración y mantenla hasta que sueltes la flecha. La flecha se suelta relajando los dedos de la mano de la cuerda desde la muñeca hacia adelante, dejando que la cuerda se deslice de tus dedos. Debes evitar movimientos de retroceso o gestos de ayuda a la flecha con el cuerpo, porque afectan al vuelo de la flecha. Mantén tu posición de disparo hasta que oigas la flecha en el blanco.

\- ¿Me marcarías un blanco?- me pregunta tímidamente.

Camino unos treinta metros hacia un pino bastante ancho que tiene unos nudos a unos dos metros de altura y se lo señalo.

\- ¿Te parece bien aquí?- le grito.

Peeta me hace una seña con la cabeza como dando su aprobación y vuelvo rápido hacia su lugar.

\- Me voy a poner detrás de ti por seguridad- le digo.

\- No tengo ninguna intención de tirarte una flecha- me contesta en tono de broma.

\- Eso espero- bromeo yo también.

Peeta reacomoda su cuerpo, alineándolo hacia el blanco y piensa detenidamente cada uno de los movimientos que le fui explicando. Me resulta llamativo lo fácil que se me hace estar en su compañía, me da un sensación de seguridad que tengo también con Gale, pero que me llevó mucho más tiempo. El sonido del lanzamiento de la flecha me saca de mis elucubraciones. Nos acercamos juntos hacia el blanco. La flecha está un poco hacia la izquierda y hacia abajo, pero está clavada en el árbol.

\- ¡No tan mal para ser principiante! ¿Estás seguro que es tu primera vez? – le digo, pero en el momento en la palabras dejan mi boca me pongo roja como un tomate.

\- Si, y creo que contigo voy a hacer muchas cosas por primera vez- me contesta con voz de pícaro.

La implicancia de lo que acaba de decirme Peeta hace que se estruje mi estómago y siento que mis cachetes se tornan colorados. Cuando levanto la vista, mis ojos quedan fijos en los suyos y se me hace muy difícil desviar la mirada. Es como si me estuviera sosteniendo en el lugar y estoy tan hipnotizada por el color de sus ojos que ni me percato que está moviéndose hacia mí.

Con cuidado, toma cada lado de mi cara entre sus manos, que son grandes y están tibias. Siento como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido y mi estómago se revuelve como si tuviera mariposas. Como en cámara lenta sus labios se acercan a los míos hasta que nos tocamos.

Tal como sucedió en la puerta de mi casa el lunes pasado, el beso es suave. Pero esta vez, algo comienza a vibrar dentro mío y siento que quiero más. Para evitar separarme de él, engancho mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y me pongo en puntas de pie para presionar mi cuerpo contra el suyo. Una de las manos de Peeta deja mi cara y se mueve hasta mi cintura, sosteniéndome. Despacio, nos vamos moviendo hasta que mi espalda toca el tronco de un árbol. Ahora me tiene atrapada, pero no hago ningún esfuerzo para liberarme.

Nos separamos por un momento para tomar aire y lo tomo de la nuca. Mi acción parece haberlo toma por sorpresa, porque cuando nuestras bocas se juntan nuevamente, chocamos los dientes. Peeta se pone colorado instantáneamente. No sé de dónde sale mi valentía, porque en vez de retraerme, lo intento nuevamente, ésta vez con más éxito.

Pero esta vez, el beso aumenta en intensidad y cuando siento que su lengua se mueve hacia mi labio inferior, abro levemente los labios y pego un saltito cuando siento que desliza su lengua a través de ellos. De a poco, comienza a explorar mi boca e inconscientemente, cada vez la abro más. Siento como si quisiera comérmelo. Un poco más desinhibida, introduzco mi lengua a en su boca y no me sorprende sentir el gusto a canela.

Permanezco atrapada entre su cuerpo y el árbol, conectada a su boca, durante un buen rato. Hemos perfeccionado la técnica de respiración, porque ya no siento el calor en mis pulmones por la falta de aire y pareciera que el beso se continúa indefinidamente. A medida que nuestros cuerpos se relajan, siento que las manos de Peeta comienzan a acariciar mi espalda, la cadera y más abajo también. Mi cuerpo ha alcanzado un estado diferente: la sangre caliente surca mis venas rápidamente, mi corazón late mucho, la respiración es agitada, siento como mariposas en el vientre y humedad entre mis piernas. Son todas sensaciones nuevas y muy adictivas. Y lo más peligroso: he perdido la noción del tiempo.

Cuando finalmente nos separamos, ambos estamos jadeando, nuestras caras están sonrosadas y nuestros labios inflamados. Conectamos nuestras miradas y no puedo evitar sonreír.

\- Me encanta tu sonrisa- susurra Peeta- Lástima que no lo haces muy seguido.

Rápidamente, bajo la mirada y estoy segura de que estoy muy colorada. Peeta lleva una mano a mi barbilla y levanta mira cara hasta nivelar nuestras miradas nuevamente.

\- ¿Katniss?- susurra- ¿Qué pasa?

\- No estoy acostumbrada a ese tipo de halagos.

\- ¡Ah! No quiero incomodarte, sólo espero que, de a poco, puedas acostumbrarte.

\- Puedo intentarlo.

\- Bien. ¿Seguimos con la lección?- me dice en tono pícaro.

\- Esta bien.

Durante cuarenta y cinco minutos nos turnamos tirando al blanco, aunque al principio insisto en que tire él, me dice que prefiere observarme para captar mejor la técnica. Para cuando estamos terminando, a ambos nos duelen un poco los hombros, pero puedo decir con orgullo que Peeta ya dio un par de veces en el centro del nudo del árbol.

\- Realmente eres una buena maestra- me dice Peeta acercándose y dándome un beso rápido en la boca.- Traje algo para ti y para Prim, para que lleves a casa- abre su mochila y saca cuatro rollos de canela.- No son de hoy, nuestra madre nunca nos deja sacar la pastelería fresca, pero si los calientas estarán como recién hecho.

\- ¡Gracias! No tenías por qué darme nada- le explico tímidamente.

\- Pensé que sería un buen intercambio.

\- Creo que nunca dejaré de deberte, Peeta. Pero podría pensar en algo que podrías hacer por mí a cambio de las clases de arquería.

\- ¿Un beso?- me dice con voz de niño travieso.

\- ¡No! ¡Si! Me acuerdo que cuando conocí a Gale, él me enseño a montar trampas, mientras yo le explicaba cómo usar el arco y la flecha.

\- ¿Las lecciones eran como las nuestras?- me pregunta con tono serio.

\- ¿Estás celoso? Nunca había besado a nadie antes que a ti- le explico bajando la mirada avergonzada.

\- Katniss, perdón. No debí haberme puesto así- y se acerca para acariciarme la mejilla derecha.

\- Estaba pensando que podrías enseñarme técnicas de defensa personal. Ya sabes, no me gusta que la gente se me acerque mucho.

\- Trato hecho. Sería mejor que empezáramos a volver. Ven aquí.

Estira su mano y me abraza. Un abrazo de oso. Definitivamente no me molesta que Peeta Mellark me toque.

Hacemos el camino hacia la alambrada en silencio pero de la mano. Él acaricia con su pulgar el dorso de mi mano, electrificando todo mi cuerpo, pero a la vez dándome una sensación de seguridad que sólo sentía cuando estaba con mi padre.

Antes de llegar al punto de la cerca por donde pasamos se detiene y me mira.

\- ¿Almorzamos mañana en la escuela?.

\- ¿No te da vergüenza que te vean conmigo?

\- A mi no, pero si quieres le pedimos a Madge que nos acompañe para que nadie sospeche nada.

\- Me parece bien, nos vemos mañana- me paro en puntitas de pié y apoyo ligeramente mis labios sobre los suyos.

Sin mirar atrás, tomo el camino hacia La Veta. Sé que me está mirando, ahora siento cómo se posan sus ojos sobre mí y me doy cuenta que todos estos años los sentí. Es imposible ignorar a Peeta Mellark. El trayecto es corto, aunque voy tarareando bajito, para que nadie escuche que, después de tantos años, me siento un poco más feliz.

_Frases de Collins, Suzanne. “Los Juegos del Hambre”. Editorial Del Nuevo Extremo en itálica_


	3. Cumpleañero

Ch 3 Cumpleañero

Comienzo la rutina de la semana como siempre. Me levanto diez minutos antes de las seis, me pongo ropa cómoda, y un poco vieja también, y voy a encontrarme con Gale en la zona de las trampas. Como recién empieza el otoño, todavía hay muchos animales en el bosque. La línea de trampas está llena. Sólo tenemos que rearmarlas. Antes de llegar a la alambrada, cazamos algo más. De camino al pueblo, pasamos por el Quemador a intercambiar las pieles y la carne de nuestras presas por los productos que nuestras madres ponen en una lista cada semana. No siempre conseguimos cambiar todo en un día, pero a fin de semana seguro los habremos completado.

Vuelvo rápido a casa, le entrego a mi madre mi parte del botín y me doy un baño rápido. Antes no lo hacía, pero no quiero ir a la escuela toda sudada. No tengo mucha ropa, quizá debería pensar en cazar más para comprarme algo en el Quemador, pero ahora me decido por una falda de denim que me llega a las rodillas y una camisa blanca. Tomo el té apurada y mientras Prim prepara su mochila y con tres ardillas en mi bolsa de presas, emprendemos el camino hacia el pueblo.

Dejo a Prim en la escuela ocho y cuarto, lo que me deja quince minutos para ir a la panadería a hacer el intercambio. Cuando llego a la puerta trasera de la panadería, doy dos golpes en la puerta y minutos después aparece Peeta:

\- ¡Hola!- me dice con voz entusiasta y harina en las manos.  
\- ¡Hola! Traje tres ardillas para tu padre.  
\- Perfecto, pasa- me dice abriendo un poco la puerta- Si me esperas cinco minutos, t traigo todo y caminamos juntos a la escuela.  
\- ¿No voy a generar un problema?- pregunto preocupada.  
\- ¿Qué, por mi madre?- me mira confundido- ¡No, está atendiendo adelante!. ¡Quédate aquí que ya vuelvo.

Peeta entra a la panadería y yo me quedo adentro junto a la puerta trasera. Desde acá puedo ver un pasillo que lleva hacia la parte delantera de la panadería y las mesadas y los hornos en donde está trabajando muy concentradamente el padre de Peeta y su hermano mayor. Hace bastante calor, sospecho que por eso Peeta estaba sólo con una camiseta. Puedo sentir el movimiento en la zona en dónde están los hornos y las voces de las personas en la parte delantera. Nunca había esta acá y me da un poco de vergüenza, así que, para no llamar la atención me quedo quieta como esperando una presa. Unos cinco minutos después, Peeta vuelve con su mochila.

\- Pensé que podíamos pasar después de la escuela a buscar tus cosas así no tienes que cargar con ellas todo el día. Y, si me dejas, te acompaño a tu casa.  
\- No . . . , no hay problema- contesto tímidamente.  
\- ¿Vamos?  
\- ¿Seguro que no te molesta que te vean de aquí para allá conmigo?- pregunto y sé que me estoy poniendo colorada.  
\- Katniss- me dice tomándome la mejilla y levantando mi rostro para que lo mire- Vamos y venimos caminando, nada más. ¿Qué pueden pensar?  
\- No . . . no sé.  
\- No te preocupes, vamos a así no llegamos tarde.

La panadería está a sólo dos cuadras de la escuela. Caminamos a un ritmo normal y no intercambiamos palabras. Cuando llego a las escaleras, comienzo a retirarme un poco de su lado. Creo que quedó todo bastante formal. Durante las clases, cruzamos miradas un par de veces, como siempre lo hacíamos desde el día del pan, aunque ahora no bajo la cabeza. Ahora me doy cuenta por qué Peeta siempre me miraba. No era porque esperaba que le diera las gracias, sino porque estaba interesado en mí.

A la hora del almuerzo, me reúno con Madge en nuestro rincón de la cafetería y, ésta vez, Peeta se acerca a almorzar con nosotras. Madge conoce a Peeta y mantengo mi ceño fruncido como hago habitualmente. Cuando volvíamos a la última clase, se me acerca y me pregunta:

\- ¿No es raro que Peeta haya querido almorzar con nosotras?  
\- Puede ser- le digo casualmente- Creo que está interesado en ti, ¿no?  
\- ¿En mí?  
\- ¡Sí! ¿Por qué no? Eres muy bonita.

Madge no me contesta. Se limita a sacudir la cabeza y a buscar su asiento.

La hora de salida sobreviene más rápido de lo que esperaba y, a las tres de la tarde, cuando suena el timbre, noto que Peeta se retrasa para esperarme. Mientras caminamos a la salida me habla en voz baja:

\- Katniss, mientras tú vas a buscar a Prim a su escuela, voy rápido a la panadería a buscar tus cosas. Te espero en la esquina para acompañarte. ¿Está bien?

Le hago un gesto afirmativo con la cabeza y nos separamos. Busco a Prim y, cuando empiezo a caminar hacia la esquina de la panadería se sorprende.

\- ¿Pensé que volveríamos con los Hawthorne?- me dice.  
\- Bueno patito, cambio de planes.  
\- ¿Vas a la panadería?  
\- Si.  
\- ¡Ah!

Estando paradas menos de un minuto, vemos llegar a Peeta que me hace una seña con la cabeza y empezamos a caminar hasta mi casa por entre las callejuelas. De a poco, nuestro caminar se sincroniza y terminamos hombro a hombro. Cada tanto, Prim se da vuelta y me mira de reojo. Sin embargo, no intercambiamos palabra en el camino a casa. Cuando llegamos a nuestra puerta, Prim entra apurada primero. Miro a Peeta:

\- ¿Quieres pasar?- le pregunto.  
\- Sólo un momento, debo volver a trabajar.

Mi madre no está en casa, debe haber ido a ver un paciente. Eso me hace sentir más cómoda con Peeta, todavía no sé bien que pasa entre nosotros y no me siento capaz de contestar cualquier tipo de pregunta. Sin embargo, parece que Peeta tiene más clara la situación, porque cuando me doy vuelta para cerrar con llave la puerta, enreda su mano por entre los mechones de mi trenza y conecta nuestros labios con un beso. Sus labios están cálidos y esponjosos, me resultan irresistibles. Un momento después cuando me suelta y logro abrir los ojos, me dice:

\- Me estoy aguantando desde que te vi ésta mañana.  
\- ¿En serio?- pregunto un poco asombrada.  
\- Si, me costó concentrarme. ¿No te diste cuenta que no podía dejar de mirar tus labios?  
\- En realidad, me di cuenta que me mirabas como siempre . . . . ¡ah!- balbuceo al darme cuenta de que no es la primera vez que está pensando lo mismo.

Al darse cuenta, Peeta se pone colorado frente a mi reacción.

\- ¿Siempre es así?- le pregunto curiosa.  
\- ¡Eh!- balbucea y baja la mirada- Más o menos.  
\- Peeta- le digo suavemente y tomo su barbilla en mi mano para que me mire- Siempre pensé que mirabas como esperando un agradecimiento, tu sabes, por el pan.  
\- ¿El pan? Katniss, lo hice sin esperar nada a cambio. Me dolía mucho verte así.  
\- Ahora me doy cuenta. Todos estos años . . . me mirabas porque. . . .  
\- Porque me gustas Katniss- me interrumpe.  
\- ¡Oh!- balbuceo y es mi turno de ponerme colorada.

Peeta se acerca un poco más y coloca su brazo alrededor de mi cintura y me besa otra vez, con un poco más de ímpetu. Enseguida me relajo en el abrazo y me doy cuenta que suelto mi mochila, porque la siento golpear contra el piso. Nunca me había interesado en esos temas, lo que hablaban otras chicas de mi escuela en los recreos. Había sido indiferente a los chicos. Pero ahora, en sus brazos, siento algo vibrar dentro mío, tal como lo sentí ayer en el bosque. Cuando Peeta se separa un poco, un leve gemido sale de mi boca y veo que se dibuja una sonrisa en su rostro.

\- Me gustaría quedarme, pero tengo que ir a trabajar. ¿Me abres?- me dice con voz un poco más grave.  
\- Si no quiero retrasarte- le digo mientras me acerco a la puerta.  
\- Nos vemos mañana- me da un pico en los labios y sale por la puerta trasera.

Cuando me doy vuelta, veo que Prim está mirándome, con una sonrisa de sarcasmo en su carita.

\- ¿Es tu novio?  
\- ¿Qué? ¡No! ¿Por qué piensas eso?  
\- Katnis, no es sólo porque recién parecía que se estaban comiendo las caras, sino por la forma en que te mira. Y no es la primera vez que te mira así. El lunes pasado, el viernes cuando se quedo a cenar. . .   
\- Prim, no sé que penar, no tengo tiempo para un novio. Además, él es del pueblo, su madre es una bruja. . .   
\- Katniss, ¿te gusta?- me pregunta de repente.  
\- Si- le contesto bajando la vista.  
\- Yo no veo nada malo que estén juntos.  
\- Puede ser- contesto- tengo que pensarlo.  
\- Podemos pensar mientras preparamos el té.

Me doy vuelta para poner el agua a calentarse cuando siento que Prim camina hacia la puerta trasera y levanta una bolsa.

\- Katniss, ¿Peeta se olvidó esto?  
\- ¿Qué?, no. Es el pago que me manda su padre por las ardillas que cazamos con Gale. ¿ Puedes sacar las cosas?, tengo que llevarle a los Hawthorne su parte.

Saco dos tazas, pongo la mezcla de hierbas de mi madre en el colador de la tetera y llevo todo a la mesa. Es ahí cuando me doy cuenta la cantidad de cosas que Prim está poniendo sobre la mesa: cuatro panes grandes, tres galletas de avena y chocolate y seis bollos de queso.

\- ¿ Por qué tanta comida?- pregunta Prim.  
\- Oh- es lo único que sale de mi boca cuando me doy cuenta- ¡Es verdad! Dos panes son para Gale, pero lo demás. . . .  
\- La otra vez también trajo mucha comida- dice Prim.  
\- Es verdad, pero siento como si estuviera abusando de generosidad. Toma patito, una de las galletas es seguro para ti. Voy rápido a llevarle a Gale los panes, ya vuelvo.

Salgo de la casa y camino hasta la de los Hawthorme un poco enojada, ya que no me gusta lo que acabo de descubrir. Por suerte Gale no me pregunta qué me pasa cuando abre la puerta y le entrego la bolsa con sus dos panes, ni pregunta por qué son tantos. Las tarde sigue su curso, Prim y yo hacemos las tareas para la escuelas y las tareas de la casa y, cuando mi madre vuelve, tomamos la sopa con dos bollos de queso tostados.

Más tarde en mi cama, me cuesta conciliar el sueño pensando en Peeta. Una parte de mí está enfadada por las libertades que se toma en traer comida a mi casa. No me gusta deberle nada y, no quiero que piense que por darme cosas pueda pedirme otras a cambio. He escucha historias de chicos del pueblo por ese estilo. Aunque Peeta no parece estar en ese grupo.

Pero otra parte de mí no puede dejar de pensar en las sensaciones que despierta en mí cuando me besa, el calor, las cosquillas y la necesidad de más, como si fuera hambre. Despacio, llevo un dedo a mis labios como tratando de tocar la zona en dónde se posaron sus labios. Las sensación de sangre caliente cursando mi cuerpo reaparece y me quedo dormida pensando en él y en sus besos.

Comienzo el martes como un martes cualquiera: voy tempranísimo al bosque, chequeo las trampas con Gale y trato de cazar la mayor cantidad de ardillas. Vuelvo a casa rápido, desayuno y llevo a Prim a la escuela. Mientras camino a la panadería para dejar las ardillas, voy pensando cómo abordar el tema con Peeta. Golpeo dos veces la puerta trasera y rápidamente me encuentro cara a cara con Peeta:

\- ¡Buen día!- me dice entusiasmado.  
\- Buen día- le digo secamente.  
\- ¿Katniss, pasa algo?- me pregunta.  
\- No me gusta que me regales comida.  
\- ¡Katniss! No es un regalo- protesta.  
\- No, no quiero. Y por eso traje más ardillas- digo y le muestro cuatro en vez de tres.  
\- No tenías que hacer eso- me responde.  
\- Si porque ayer me diste cuatro panes y un montón de otras cosas. No quiero deberte nada.  
\- No me debes nada, lo hago porque quiero- me responde secamente- Ya te dije que no quería nada a cambio y que, pase lo que pase, tengo intensiones serias.  
\- ¿A qué te refieres?- pregunto curiosa.

Peeta camina unos pasos, sale de la panadería, cierra la puerta y me agarra del codo. Me nueve unos metros hacia un lugar más escondido.

\- Quizás no haya sido lo suficientemente claro- explica- Mi intención es ser tu novio y puedo esperar todo el tiempo que necesitas para tomar una decisión.  
\- Nunca me lo preguntaste- le contesto.  
\- ¿Cómo?  
\- Nunca me preguntaste si quería ser tu novia.  
\- Pensé que, al decir que no querías que no nos vieran juntos . . . .   
\- Buenos, eso es verdad. Pero no es una negativa.  
\- ¿No?- Peeta parece sorprendido.  
\- No, no quiero que nos vean juntos por otras cosas. Tu madre, Gale, los prejuicios . . . .  
\- Entiendo- responde bajando la cabeza  
\- Si- le digo y levanto su barbilla con una mano.  
\- ¿Si qué?  
\- Si, quiero ser tu novia.  
\- ¿Si? ¿Entonces no puede enojarte porque te regale las galletas que nadie compra?  
\- Pero no me regales tanto, Prim sospecha- le digo un poco avergonzada.  
\- ¿No le vas a contar a tu hermana?  
\- No, no por ahora. Tengo miedo de que se le escape. ¿Está bien?  
\- Está bien- me dice bajando la mirada nuevamente.

Impulsivamente, tomo su barbilla con la mano, me pongo en puntas de pie y apoyo suavemente mis labios en los suyos. Siento que él se sorprende un poco.

\- Para que no estés esperando hasta la tarde- le digo juguetonamente.

Peeta sonríe un poco y luego besa mi cabeza.

\- Dame esas ardillas así las llevo. ¿Me esperas aquí?  
\- Si, no tardes.

Unos minutos después, estamos caminando hacia la escuela, a la misma distancia que ayer. Por la tarde, Peeta nos acompaña a Prim y a mí a casa . Ésta vez sólo hay cuatro panes y unas galletas. Nos despedimos con un beso y, esta vez no estoy enojada con él. Otra vez, me quedo dormida pensando en él.

Miércoles y jueves suceden en la misma rutina, pero cuando suena el despertador el viernes ya estoy ansiosa porque llegue la tarde. Viernes es el día en que Peeta viene a casa a hacer el trabajo práctico sobre las minas. En el bosque estoy un poco distraída, pero logramos cazar bastante. Voy a guardar un conejo para hacer una guisado a la noche así puedo invitar a Peeta a cenar con nosotras como la semana pasada.

Las horas de clase transcurren tranquila, pero durante el almuerzo, siento que Peeta me mira con más insistencia y no puedo evitar ponerme colorada. Madge se preocupa:

\- Katniss, ¿te pasa algo?- me pregunta.  
\- ¡No!- y empiezo a toser para que para que parezca que me estoy ahogando- Sólo me atraganté con la comida.

Peeta se dá cuenta de la mentira, porque cuando levanto la vista, me guiña el ojo y tengo que seguir con mi estúpida actuación. A la hora de volver a nuestras casas, espero a que todos salgan del aula. Obviamente, él me está esperando en su banco. Me doy vuelta para mirarlo.

\- ¿Qué fue eso?- le pregunto enojada.  
\- ¿Qué fue qué?- se levanta de su banco.  
\- ¡Me miraste!  
\- ¿Qué? ¡No puedo besarte!, ¿ no puedo mirarte tampoco?- camina hacia mí.  
\- ¡No! No es eso, es que. . . .  
\- ¿Te pongo nerviosa?- me pregunta acercándose peligrosamente.  
\- Si- miro para abajo avergonzada.  
\- ¿Por qué?- me pregunta inocentemente.  
\- Lo hablamos luego- le digo evasivamente- Vamos a a buscar a Prim que se nos hace tarde.  
\- ¿Katniss?  
\- ¿Si?  
\- Te molesta si paso primero por la panadería, no traje las cosas. Tú me puedes esperar con Prim en la esquina.  
\- Está bien.

Cuando salimos de la escuela ya no queda nadie. Por suerte, todavía es de día, aunque es otoño, el sol aún conserva algo de fuerza. Prim está esperándome en la puerta de la escuela primaria y caminamos juntas hasta la esquina de la panadería. Ambas nos sorprendemos cuando vemos salir a Peeta con una bolsa grande y una caja. Se acerca a nosotras con dificultad.

\- ¿Necesitas ayuda?- le pregunto.  
\- Si, ¿puedes llevar la bolsa?  
. Por supuesto. ¿Por qué tantas cosas?  
\- Es una sorpresa.  
\- ¡Peeta!- lo reto.  
\- Katniss, sin peros- me reprime y comienza a caminar rápido por las callejuelas paralelas a la calle principal que llevas hasta La Veta.

En mi casa, por suerte no hay nadie. Prefiero que mi madre está afuera atendiendo a los pacientes y no tirada en la cama. Como si fuera una rutina ya aceitada, pongo a calentar el agua para el té, mientras Prim acomoda la mesa y Peeta saca unas galletas. Luego de la merienda, Prim ocupa una parte de la mesa para hacer los deberes, Peeta y yo seguimos con el trabajo sobre las minas. Él consiguió información extra en la biblioteca del distrito y yo le cuento anécdotas que me contó mi padre. Peeta ilustra todo con dibujos en carbonilla. Realmente, tiene un don para el dibujo.

Un rato antes de las siete de la tarde, me excuso y comienzo a preparar la cena. Estoy en la cocina limpiando unas zanahorias en la pileta cuando siento que Peeta se me acerca.

\- ¿Puedo ayudarte?- me pregunta al oído.

El calor de su respiración envía una corriente eléctrica por mi espalda y pego un respingo.

\- ¿Quieres ayudarme?- le pregunto agitada.  
\- Si, ¿por qué no? ¿Qué vas a hacer?  
\- Un guiso de conejo.  
\- ¿En serio? Nunca comí conejo. ¿Me enseñas?- me pregunta un poco tímido.  
\- Está bien. Terminemos primero con las verduras y luego te enseño a preparar la carne.

Entre los dos, tenemos todo cortado y listo en menos de media hora. Para cuando llega mi madre, cerca de las ocho, la comida está en la olla y casi lista. Nos encuentra a los tres jugando a las cartas. Por cómo nos mira, no la veo sorprendida de encontrarnos tan a gusto. Peeta tiene una forma de ser tan amigable, que se me pasa el tiempo muy rápido a su lado. Por eso, cuando miro el reloj de arriba de la chimenea, dónde está la foto de casamiento de mis padres, le pregunto:

\- Peeta, ¿tus padres no se preocupan si llegas tarde?  
\- A mi madre sólo le preocupa que me despierte a tiempo para trabajar en la panadería, mi padre sabe que estoy aquí.  
\- ¿No le molesta?  
\- No, ¿por qué?  
\- Porque somos de La Veta.  
\- Katniss, tú sabes que mi padre no piensa así. Naan tampoco. Bannock, . . . bueno, él está más influenciado por mi madre, pero no es mal chico. ¿Te ayudo a poner la mesa?- me pregunta cambiando de tema.  
\- Bueno.

Juntos preparamos la mesa y unos minutos después nos sentamos los cuatro a cenar. Evidentemente tenemos hambre, porque casi no hablamos mientras comemos. Cuando terminamos y levantamos todo, creo que Peeta se va a despedir. En vez de eso, busca la caja y saca una torta que pone sobre la mesa.

\- ¿Peeta?- le pregunto sorprendida.  
\- ¡Una torta!- dice entusiasmada Prim.  
\- ¡ Prim!- la reprimo.  
\- ¡Katniss!, ¿por qué la retas?- me pregunta Peeta.  
\- Porque quiere sacar ventaja- digo un poco enojada.  
\- Katniss- dice Peeta con voz calmada- Te voy a explicar. Hoy, es 12 de octubre, mi cumpleaños y traje la torta para festejar con ustedes tres.  
\- ¿Es tu cumpleaños?- digo un poco avergonzada- ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada? ¿A lo mejor podríamos haber suspendido todo para que estuvieras con tu familia? ¿Para que te pudiera hacer un regalo?

Mi madre y Prim nos están mirando y, por las sonrisas que se dibujan en sus labios, están bastante divertidas por nuestro intercambio. Peeta parece bastante tranquilo y yo estoy más colorada de lo normal.

\- Katniss, son muchas preguntas, pero las voy a contestar de una: no dije nada, porque quería que fuera una sorpresa. No, no quiero suspender nada, porque quería pasar mi cumpleaños con ustedes y no, no quiero regalos.  
\- Pero . . .- tartamudeo.  
\- Nada, consigue algo para encender la vela, ¿o no piensas cantarme el feliz cumpleaños?

Antes de hacer nada, aparece mi madre con un encendedor, Prim apaga la luz y segundos después estamos las tres cantando el feliz cumpleaños a Peeta. La tora, por supuesto, es exquisita. El bizcochuelo es de chocolate y tiene dos capas de relleno, una de crema de chocolate y otra de crema y frutillas. Sin embargo, no es muy grande de tamaño. Cuando cada uno terminamos la porción, parecemos como cuando Buttercup se ha comido un ratón grande. Estamos sentados sin movernos relamiéndonos y con una sonrisa en la boca.

Muy amablemente, mi madre se levanta de la mesa y se excusa. Antes de entrar a su dormitorio, le hace un seña a Prim y mi hermana desaparece atrás de ella. Quedamos los dos solos.

\- Katniss, ¿estás enojado conmigo?- me pregunta tímidamente.  
\- No, sólo que estoy avergonzada, porque no tengo nada para darte por tu cumpleaños.

Peeta se levanta de la silla y se sienta en una a mi lado, tomas mis manos y habla:

\- Katniss, en mi casa nadie festeja mi cumpleaños. Sólo mi padre me saluda a la mañana y me trae un cupcake que hace especialmente todos los años- Hoy, fue el mejor cumpleaños que tuve hasta ahora, ese es tu mejor regalo.  
\- ¿En serio?- le pregunto mirándolo a los ojos.  
\- En serio- me dice moviendo la cabeza afirmativamente.

Su gesto me sorprende y no puedo evitar sonreír. Siento que posa su mano en mi mandíbula y la mueve hacia mi cuello, acariciándome suavemente. Coordinadamente nos acercamos y nuestros labios se juntan a mitad de camino. No es un beso apasionado, sino que es tierno, tranquilo. Sus labios están calientes y mullidos. Me acerco un poco más y Peeta me agarra con un brazo hasta depositarme en su falda. Mueve un poco la cabeza, para profundizar el beso y, sincronizadamente, abrimos nuestras bocas. Puedo sentir el chocolate y la acidez de las frutillas cuando comienzo a mover mi lengua contra la suya. No puedo evitar gemir con nuestros movimientos. Pierdo total noción del tiempo y me relajo en sus brazos. Nos separamos para tomar aire y abro mis ojos. No sé si los míos se ven igual, pero los de Peeta tienen una mirada soñador.

\- Si no fuese tan tarde y estuviera tan lejos, me quedaría un poco más. Pero si no llego, me padre se va a preocupar.  
\- Esta bien, ya es tarde- digo resiganda.  
\- ¿Nos vemos mañana?  
\- Puede ser, depende de lo que tengan planeado mi madre y Gale. ¿no te molesta si no aparezco hasta el domingo?  
\- No, Katniss.  
\- ¿No estarás celoso? Digo, ¿de Gale?  
\- ¿Tengo algo por lo cual ponerme celoso?  
\- No- contesto firmemente.

Con desgano, nos paramos y lo acompaño a la puerta. Antes de salir, le robo un último beso. Cuando entro a mi habitación, Prim está sentada en nuestra cama con una sonrisa burlona.

\- ¡Me dijiste que no era tu novio!- protesta.  
\- Patito, es que, fue . . . fue todo muy rápido- le digo bajando la cabeza- Además, no quiero que todos se enteren, ¿puedes guardar el secreto por mi?  
\- ¿No le vas a contar a mamá?  
\- Me parece que algo sospecha, ¿no?  
\- Si, pero deberás pedirle que guarde silencio.  
\- Si, voy a hablar con ella.

Salgo de vuelta, voy al baño, me lavo los dientes y, antes de volver a mi dormitorio, hablo con mi madre para que no ande revelando por ahí que Peeta viene a casa y se comporta como mi novio. Ella entiende mi preocupación, todos escuchamos sobre cómo lo trata su madre, y me asegura que será discreta en tanto yo también me comporte con discreción. De vuelta en mi dormitorio, me pongo el camisón y me meto a la cama. Aunque me hago la dormida para que Prim no empiece a hacerme preguntas, me cuesta bastante conciliar el sueño. Cuando cierro los ojos, sólo veo sus ojos azules mirándome con adoración y no puedo evitar estremecerme al recordar cómo me siento cuando me besa. Nunca había planeado ponerme de novia, no estaba interesada en chicos. Pero ahora, estar con Peeta parece algo natural. Hasta ahora, no cuestiona mi origen ni me ha faltado el respeto. Sin embargo, no sé cómo comportarme. Con Gale es fácil, nunca pensé en tener nada romántico con él. Tampoco sé si es obligatorio que lo vea todos los días, por más que quiera, ya que tengo miedo que se canse de mí.

De a poco, y pese al remolino de pensamientos, logro conciliar el sueño. Me despierta la alarma que indica que debo ir al bosque a cazar. Es sábado y, junto con el domingo, Gale y yo tenemos más tiempo para poder aprovisionarnos. Mientras caminamos por el bosque en silencio, observando los colores de la naturaleza, se me ocurre qué le puedo regalar a Peeta. 

Después de conseguir una buena cantidad de presas, vamos a El Quemador a hacer nuestros intercambios. Todos se sorprenden al verme, ya que últimamente, es gale el encargado de hacer el trueque. Mientras él está aprovisionándonos de carbón, encuentro un puesto que vende pequeños frascos de vidrio, como no son muy grandes, son ideales para lo que necesito. El vendedor acepta un conejo a cambio.

Nos quedamos en El Quemador hasta pasado el mediodía y almorzamos los dos en el puesto de Sae La Grasienta. Cuando llego a casa, mi madre me pide que le ayude a lavar la ropa de cama y las toallas. Para cuando termino estoy tan exhausta que no me puedo ni mover. Iré a ver a Peeta mañana.

Por suerte, hoy domingo me levanto descansada. Tendré que usar la excusa de siempre para poder ir sola a la panadería, ya que necesito arreglar para verme con Peeta a la tarde. El bosque está de nuestro lado y Gale parte al quemador con varias piezas y yo con cuatro ardillas hacia la panadería. Cuando Peeta abre la puerta se lo ve contento, aunque con cara de cansado.

\- Se ve que nuestros padre se aprovechan de nosotros los sábados- me dice sarcásticamente.  
\- Si- le digo suavemente- Perdón que no pude venir, me tuvo lavando ropa toda la tarde.  
\- La verdad, te extrañe. Mi madre me puso a cocinar una orden muy grande que pidió el padre de Madge. No te puedo explicar el calor que pasé en la cocina.  
\- ¿Tienes ganas de vernos hoy en el claro?- le pregunto.  
\- No me lo perdería por nada- contesta entusiasmado.  
\- ¿Dos y media está bien?¿Llegas?  
\- Si, perfecto- me confirma y me da las bolsas con cuatro panes.

Vuelvo a casa con todo, me refresco un poco la cara, reacomodo la trenza tomo un poco de sopa que dejó mi madre para que caliente. Aunque me gustaría cambiarme para ponerme algo más lindo, el plan que tengo para hoy necesita de ropa cómoda como la que tengo puesta.

Antes de salir, le aviso a Prim y a mi madre que voy al bosque. Camino un poco más de lo normal hasta llegar al agujero en la alambrada que está cerca de la panadería El camino hasta el claro en dónde nos encontramos el domingo pasado. Ya a lo lejos, me doy cuenta que está tirado sobre una manta mirando al cielo. No puedo darme cuenta si está dormido o sólo concentrado, pero usando mis mejores dotes de cazadora, me acerco sigilosamente. Cuando estoy casi a su lado, me muevo rápidamente y, pasando un pierna a cada lado, me siento sobre su cadera.

-¡Katniss!- exclama Peeta- Casi me matas del susto.  
\- ¡¿Cómo que casi te mato?!- contesto y me agacho para darle un beso.

En el momento en que todo sus labios, una de sus manos se enreda en mi pelo y me sostiene con fuerza contra su cuerpo. Mis manos están a cada lado de mie cuerpo, pero a medida que me voy relajando comienzo a moverlas a lo largo de sus brazos, hacia sus hombros, acariciándolo. Siento que la otra mano de Peeta se apoya en la parte baja de mi espalda y comienza a acariciarme la zona. Nuestras bocas se abren y comienza la danza de nuestras lenguas, movimientos que cada vez son más naturales para mí. Me pierdo en las sensaciones y me dejo llevar, moviendo mi cuerpo contra el suyo, disfrutando el calor y la electricidad que corre por mis venas. Siento calor entre mis piernas, algo que nunca antes había sentido.

Estamos así unos minutos hasta que, accidentalmente, presiono mi entrepierna contra la suya, generando un choque eléctrico a través de mi cuerpo. Peeta levanta sus caderas para acompañar mi movimiento, pero un instante después, se frena en seco. No puedo negar que la sensación es nueva para mí, más cuando siento algo firme en su entrepierna. Nuestros labios se desconectan y, cuando abro los ojos, Peeta está colorado como un tomate. Lo miro confundida.

\- Perdón- me dice avergonzado bajando la vista- No quería hacer eso.  
\- ¿Peeta? ¿Qué pasó?  
\- No, . . . es que. . .

La mirada de Peeta se fija en su entrepierna y logro darme cuenta por qué está avergonzado. No tengo ningún tipo de experiencia, pero en la clase de Educación Sexual de la escuela nos explicaron que sucede con la anatomía del hombre cuando está excitado. Peeta está avergonzado porque tiene una erección y yo, en el fondo, estoy sorprendida por haberla causado.

\- Peeta- le digo suavemente- Está todo bien. De hecho quería preguntarte, ¿es por mi?  
\- Si.  
\- Nunca pensé que . . . .  
\- Eres una mujer hermosa, ¿ por qué tendrías que pensar que no serías capaz de causar eso en un hombre?  
\- Nunca lo pensé- digo bajando la mirada.

Peeta se mueve debajo mí y se sienta, quedando nuestros rostros casi al mismo nivel. Toma mi barbilla y me mira a los ojos.

\- Katniss Everdeen, formas parte de mis sueños desde el primer día que te vi. Los primeros eran inocentes, pero con el correr de los años, siempre tuviste ese efecto sobre mí. Y no voy a negar que algún día, sólo si tú me dejas, me gustaría volverlos realidad.  
\- ¿En serio?  
\- En serio, pero sólo si tu quieres.  
\- ¿Ahora no?- pregunto inocentemente.  
\- No- ríe un poco- No así, no todavía. Quiero que ambos estemos totalmente convencidos.  
\- Está bien- contesto y le doy un pico.  
\- ¿Qué planeabas para hoy?- pregunta cerca de mi oído mientras juega con mi trenza.  
\- Ya vas a ver- contesto.

Me muevo sobre su cuerpo y me pongo de pie. Le ofrezco una mano para ayudarlo a pararse y noto que todavía no se ha recuperado. Creo que deberé acostumbrarme a eso. Lo guio por el bosque hacia un sector que mi padre me mostró hace mucho, es como a una hora de caminata. Cuando llegamos, Peeta está con la boca abierta.

\- Mi padre creía que, en algún tiempo, debe haber habido alguna plantación, porque los árboles están todos alineados.  
\- ¿Son todos manzanos?-me pregunta Peeta.  
\- Casi todos. Hay algún que otro peral, pero a los costados hay otras cosas. Ven que te muestro.

Caminamos hacia un costado de la plantación, donde está lleno de arbustos de frutillas, frambuesas, arándanos y zarzamoras.

\- Puedes oler- le digo mientras inspiro con fuerza para disfutar el olor de los frutales.  
\- Si, es delicioso- contesta Peeta.  
\- Toma- le digo y extiendo unas bolsa de arpillera- ¿Por dónde quieres empezar?  
\- Podemos primero buscar manzanas y peras y luego recolectamos frutillas.  
\- ¡Perfecto!

Pasamos más de una hora juntando manzanas y peras. Hacemos un buen equipo. Como es más grandote que yo, Peeta no se quiere subir a los árboles y dice que yo me parezco Buttercup por lo rápido que me subo. Así es como terminamos: yo de copa en copa tirándole las manzanas y las peras que están más altas y él haciendo carambola con las bolsas abajo. Juntamos tantas, que las tenemos que arrastrar.

\- ¿Podrías vendérselas a mi padre, sabes?- me dice Peeta mientras las apoyamos a un costado contra un árbol.  
\- ¿Te parece?  
\- Si. A la gente le gusta mucho las tartas y todo lo que hacemos con manzanas, pero no podemos hacer mucho porque nos las mandan racionadas.  
\- No se me había ocurrido. ¿Hacen compotas o mermeladas?  
\- No, pero es una buena forma de conservarlas, ¿quieres probar? Puedo conseguir unos frascos y las cocinamos en tu casa.  
\- Yo consigo los frascos en El Quemador- le contesto- Vamos a ver las otras frutas. Además, quería buscar algunas hierbas.  
\- ¿Cómo saber que hierbas o plantas son comestible o no?- me pregunta con curiosidad Peeta.  
\- Bueno, mi madre y mi padre confeccionaron un libro. En realidad, no sé si era de mi padre y ellos lo mejoraron. Sé que mi madre le describía lo que necesitaba y mi padre se lo buscaba en el bosque. Con el tiempo, comenzaron a hacer dibujos y descripciones y eso es lo que uso para guiarme.  
\- Muy interesante. ¿Me vas a enseñar?  
\- Por supuesto.

Me muevo un poco más allá, donde hay un pequeño arroyo. Ahí encuentro perejil. Más adelante, encuentro una planta de menta. Cerca de dónde están las zarzamoras, encuentro una planta de cúrcuma. Cuando terminamos de juntar hierbas y frutos rojos, estamos cansados y manchados.

\- ¿Quieres que nos sentamos un rato al lado del arroyo a comer?- me pregunta Peeta.  
\- Bueno.

Caminamos hacia el pequeño curso de agua, nos lavamos bien las manos, y Peeta saca dos sándwiches de queso. No me había dado cuenta del hambre que tenía, hasta cuando termino. Peeta me está mirando asombrado.

\- Perdón- le digo bajando la cabeza- Sólo tomé una sopa cuando volví esta mañana del bosque.  
\- Te has estado moviendo todo el día de aquí para allá. No me sorprende que estés tan tonifica y en línea.  
\- Bueno, en mi casa no abunda la comida, Peeta.  
\- Pero es fresca- me retruca- En casa comemos lo que sobra de la panadería. Lo único fresco son las ardillas que tu nos vendes.  
\- Oh.

No sé si sorprenderme o no. Sabiendo que tienen un negocio de comidas, se sobreentiende que siempre hay algo para poner en la mesa. Pero nunca se me había pasado por la cabeza que era, la mayoría de las veces, viejo.

Peeta me pasa el termo con té y disfrutamos un rato de la brisa que corre entre los árboles.

\- Nunca pensé que me gustaría tanto estar acá afuera. El aire es más limpio y los colores son hermosos- me dice.  
\- Si. Es tranquilo, también. Aunque no es bueno quedarse hasta muy tarde.  
\- Es verdad, ¿quieres que vamos?- me pregunta.  
\- Si, ¿te molestaría acompañarme a mi casa?  
\- No hay problemas.

Si tenemos problemas para llevar todo de vuelta, más cuando tenemos que recorrer un trecho más largo para llegar hasta una entrada a La Veta un poco más escondida, ya que llevamos tantas cosas que tenemos que hacer más de un viaje para pasar todo. Cuando llegamos a mi casa, estamos exhaustos de nuevo. Pongo el agua a calentar para hacer un té de hierbas, mientras acomodamos las cosas. Ya sentados, tomando algo, puedo recuperar el habla.

\- No te invité para que me ayudaras a traer las cosas y tomar un té. Quería darte tu regalo de cumpleaños.  
\- Katniss, no tienes por qué regalarme nada- me contesta Peeta.  
\- En realidad, te voy a enseñar cómo prepararlo. Mira, algunas de esta hierbas son muy buenos colorantes: el perejil, la raíz de la cúrcuma, la menta y hasta la zarzamora funcionan muy bien.  
\- Interesante,¿ me vas a enseñar?- pregunta entusiasmado.  
\- Si. Primero, necesitamos cortar todo en pequeños trocitos y luego molerlos en el mortero. ¿Qué colores te gustaría lograr?  
\- Todos los que podamos.

Hasta ahora, no había visto a Peeta tan entusiasmado. Parecía un niño de cinco años. Separamos menta, perejil, las hojas y las raíces de cúrcuma, arándanos, frambuesas, frutillas y moras. A medida que los vamos moliendo, los ponemos en tazas remojando con alcohol medicinal de mi madre. Luego, le muestro a Peeta cómo los tamizamos con pedazos de gasa limpia y colocamos las tinturas en unas frasquitos con tapa que conseguí en El Quemador. 

Hora y media después, tenemos tres clases de verde, azul, fucsia, rojo, amarillo y violeta. Peeta está muy orgulloso de mi trabajo, pero cuando me escapo a mi dormitorio para buscar un componente más de su regalo de cumpleaños, estalla de felicidad.

\- No puede pintar sin esto- le digo y le muestro dos pinceles que compré en El Quemador.  
\- ¡No lo puedo creer! Compraste dos pinceles, y son de pelo de marta.  
\- ¿Son buenos?  
\- Son buenísimos. No te imaginas lo feliz que me has hecho. Nadie me regala pinturas, mi padre me regala papel o carbonillas, pero nunca pinturas- se acerca y me abraza fuertemente.  
\- Ahora también sabes hacerlas- le digo con poco aire por lo fuerte del abrazo.  
\- Si, pero la próxima tanta también la haremos juntos, ¿no?  
\- Por supuesto. A lo mejor encontramos colores nuevos.  
\- Si, gracias- y me vuelve a abrazar.

Prim nos mira como si estuviéramos locos, pero, no sé por qué, ya no me da vergüenza que me vea así con Peeta. A medida que lo conozco, me doy cuenta que salvo las diferencias en nuestras casas y lugares en el distrito en dónde vivimos, ambos somos víctimas del maltrato del Capitolio.

Cerca de las nueve de la noche y luego de haber tomado los cuatro una sopa de verduras, acompaño a Peeta a la puerta.

\- ¿Pasa mañana temprano a buscarme a la panadería?  
\- ¿Si tu quieres?  
\- Si y trae manzanas para venderle a mi padre, le voy a contar bien temprano.  
\- Está bien- contesto - Qué descanses.

Como si nos hubiésemos leído el pensamiento, acercamos nuestras caras y nos besamos. No es un peso apasionado como el del bosque, pero me doy cuenta que ya no importa la intensidad con la que nos besemos, al instante mi cuerpo empieza a reaccionar. Nos separamos mucho más rápido de lo que me gustaría, pero él tiene que irse.

Me preparo para dormir como todas las noches, pero ésta, trato de recordar las sensaciones nuevas que sentí hoy y tengo apretar las piernas para calmar el cosquilleo que siento en mi entrepierna cuando recuerdo el bulto en la parte delantera del pantalón de Peeta de hoy por la tarde. Me imagino qué haría si lleváramos nuestras exploraciones un poco más allá. Poco a poco, me doy cuenta de que es posible.


	4. Dulce rutina

# Ch 4 Dulce rutina

 

Con mi nueva rutina, octubre pasó rápido y noviembre amenaza con hacer lo mismo. Es increíble cómo, a pesar de mi resistencia inicial, Peeta se ha amoldado a mi vida fácilmente. Debo confesar que él es lo suficientemente considerado y amable como para no juzgar mi situación. De hecho es más que generosos con nosotras.

 

Peeta sigue viniendo todos los viernes por la tarde a mi casa, ya que recién el último viernes de noviembre tenemos que entregar nuestro trabajo práctico sobre nuestra visita a las minas. Y cada viernes, Peeta trae pan, bollos de queso y galletas dulces para Prim. Aunque estoy agradecida, me da vergüenza de que nos esté alimentando. Y también tengo miedo que mi madre y mi hermana sospechen que pasa algo más entre nosotros. A los ojos del resto, nos seguimos comportando en forma distante.

 

Hace dos viernes, exactamente el nueve de noviembre, Peeta me sorprendió con un regalo. Estábamos sentados frente a la chimenea, yo concentrada escribiendo los epígrafes de unos dibujos de Peeta de las minas, cuando se sienta a mi lado y me entrega un rollo de papel grueso atado con una cinta verde.

 

\- ¿Por qué esto?- le pregunté.

\- Es un regalo, Katniss- contestó naturalmente.

\- Pero ¿por qué? No es común que me regalen cosas.

\- Pensé que te gustaría recibir algo, ya que hace una mes que ¿estamos de novios?- me dijo tímidamente.

\- ¡Peeta! Gracias, pero yo no tengo nada para ti.

 

En ese momento, bajé la vista avergonzada, pero él, más rápido que yo, tomó mi barbilla y me levantó la vista.

 

\- No necesito nada más que estar a tu lado. Ahora, ábrelo por favor.

 

Un poco titubeante, tomé el rollo de papel y desaté la cinta verde con cuidado. De a poco, lo desenrollé hasta revelar un hermoso dibujo, con un contenido sentimental muy grande para mí.

 

\- Gracias- suspiré al tiempo que acariciaba con cuidado el dibujo de las personas sobre el papel.

\- De nada, tengo esa imagen grabada en mi retina desde que era pequeño.

 

En papel, Peeta había plasmado una de mis visitas con mi padre a la panadería. Yo no debería tener más de seis años, vestida con una camisa blanca, unos pantaloncitos de jean y un sweater verde, peinada con dos trenzas. A mi lado, estaba mi padre, con su figura erguida e imponente y su chaqueta de cuero, la que yo uso ahora. Ambos estamos tomados de la mano y en mi cara se nota el gesto de alegría.

 

\- Gracias- le repetí tímidamente- Es hermoso.

 

En ese momento, solté el dibujo, dejándolo que se vuelva a enrollar e, instintivamente, busqué su mano derecha. Cuando la alcancé, la tome entre las mías y me la lleve a los labios para besarlas. Peeta se acercó un poco más y colocó su otra mano en mi mandíbula, achicando la distancia hasta rozar sus labios con los míos. Al sentir sus labios calientes y carnosos rozar los míos, perdí toda inhibición y me perdí en el beso. Con el correr de los días, los movimientos se han vuelto más naturales y coordinados, tanto que he olvidado lo que era no ser besada por Peeta Mallark. Un carraspeo nos hizo detener. Cuando me doy cuenta, Prim nos está mirando asombrada.

 

\- Perdón- dijo mientras baja la mirada y se pone colorada.

 

Yo estaba más avergonzada aún y se notaba por el furioso rojo que teñía mis mejillas. Peeta también estaba cambiando el blanco de su piel a un rojo furioso.

 

\- Pa . . . Patito- tartamudeé.

\- Sólo quería avisarles que ya está la cena- dijo mi hermana sin mirarme a los ojos.

 

Sin perder la compostura, se acercó más a mí y me abrazó.

 

\- No te avergüences hermanita- me dijo al oído- Ya sospechaba algo, tu secreto estará bien guardado.

 

Luego se dio la vuelta y abrazó a Peeta. Cuando lo soltó, se dio la vuelta y volvió a la cocina. Pasado el momento de incomodidad, Peeta se puso de pié y me estiró una mano para ayudarme a mí. Cuando lo tuve lo suficientemente cerca, le pregunté:

 

\- ¿Qué te dijo?

\- Que siempre quiso tener un hermano mayor- me contestó.

\- Pe . . . pero- tartamudeé mientras sentía que me teñía de rojo nuevamente.

\- Katniss- dijo mientras tomaba mi cara entre sus manos- Ya te dije que esto no era algo pasajero. Lo haremos al ritmo que tú quieras, pero yo no me irá a ningún lado.

 

Aunque en ese momento me sentí muy avergonzada y tenía miedo de lo que mi hermana pudiera pensar, la complicidad de Prim hizo las cosas aún más fáciles. Por eso, Peeta nos sigue acompañando a casa todos los días por las callecitas secundarias y en la escuela. Siempre trae un dulce para Prim y ya no disimula cuando me besa antes de volver al pueblo. Algún que otro día, almuerza con Madge y conmigo. Y, para despistar a Madge, le sigo frunciendo el ceño, aunque últimamente lo hago porque Peeta dice que me veo adorable así y cuando llegamos a casa soy recompensada por un ardiente beso de su parte.

 

Los sábados y los domingos, la rutina cambia un poco, porque él trabaja los dos días en la panadería hasta las dos de la tarde. Ni su padre ni su madre le cuestionan qué es lo que hace cuando termina su turno: su madre, porque no le interesa mucho la vida de sus hijos, su padre, porque le gusta darle libertad.

 

Por la mañana, específicamente al amanecer, voy a cazar al bosque con mi amigo Gale. Después de cazar, vamos al Quemador a hacer los intercambios y luego volvemos a La Veta. Siempre me queda tiempo hasta la hora de pasar por la panadería, entonces aprovecho para tomar un té con mi madre y prepararle el almuerzo a Prim.

 

Luego, con la excusa de llevarle las ardillas al padre de Peeta, volvía al pueblo sin despertar sospechas a mi madre. Por suerte, ella no controlaba la hora en que vuelvo, ya que a veces estaba atendiendo pacientes o está tirada en su cama, triste. Ya no lo hace tanto como antes, pero, de vez en cuando, los síntomas vuelven. Pero lo único que me interesa es que, sábados y domingos, pasó la tarde con Peeta.

 

Hoy domingo, con tres ardillas en mi bolsa de presas, emprendo el camino hacia el pueblo. Normalmente, intercambiaba dos ardillas por dos hogazas de pan fresco o cuatro de pan viejo que dividíamos entre Gale y yo. Pero desde que Peeta empezó a estar más presente en el día a día de mi vida, él siempre trae alguna de las sobras de la panadería para compartir con Prim y mi madre. Por eso, me pareció justo aumentar las ardillas que intercambiaba para equilibrar el trato. Al principio, el padre de Peeta se había enojado con él porque no quería que yo saliera en desventaja en el trueque. Esa pelea derivó en que Peeta le contara que pasaba entre nosotros y le confesara que todos los días nos traía algo de comer. Cuando Peeta me lo contó temí por su integridad y la continuidad de nuestra relación, pero resultó que Lahoh Mellark se convirtió en nuestro más entusiasta cómplice.

 

Cuando llego a la puerta trasera de la panadería, doy dos golpes en la puerta y minutos después aparece el padre de Peeta.

 

\- ¡Buenas tardes, Katniss! Me imagino que hoy habrá sido un bonito día en el bosque. ¿Qué me has traído?- me dice muy sonrientemente.

\- Tengo tres ardillas, señor Mellark.

\- Me puedes llamar Lahoh. Tres ardillas está muy bien. Aquí tienes las hogazas de pan, están bien envueltas para que no se estropeen. Sospecho que pasarás la tarde en el bosque, ya que el día está hermoso- agrega.

 

Esa era la clave que Peeta, su padre y yo armamos para indicarme que él ya había salido hacia nuestro punto de encuentro en el bosque, “Pasarás la tarde en el bosque”.

 

\- Muchas gracias. Si pensaba ir al bosque a buscar bayas, espero que no esté muy frío todavía. Hasta el martes, Lahoh- me despido.

 

Me dirijo a los arbustos que esconden los alambres rotos de la cerca metálica que rodea al Distrito 12, un hueco que está cerca de la panadería y me deslizo por debajo. Aunque falta un poco más de un mes para que comience el invierno y es un día soleado, pero el viento es gélido. No estoy muy confiada en que el clima se mantenga así por muchas semanas más. A comienzo de diciembre comenzarán las tormentas de nieve.

 

El claro en dónde me encuentro siempre con Peeta está a media hora caminando. Por suerte, después de nuestra segunda cita, él ya sabía cómo llegar solo. Cuando salgo al bosque con Gale, que es día por medio, trato de evitar esta zona, ya que se daría cuenta enseguida que alguien ha estado aquí, por la pisadas o las marcas de las flechas en el árbol que usamos para practicar.

 

Cuando llego, él me está esperando sentado junto a un pino. Siempre trae una mochila y una manta para que nos sentemos a la sombre de un árbol sin que nos congelemos. Cómo estoy entrenada para caminar sin hacer ruido, él todavía no nota mi presencia. Y aprovecho esos momentos para admirarlo. Aunque todavía su cara tiene rastros del niño regordete que fue, su cuerpo ha comenzado a cambiar y se nota que bajo su camisa ya han comenzado a formarse fuertes músculos. No puedo negar que es muy atractivo, con sus rulos rubios y sus largas pestañas. Mientras me acerco, él está jugueteando con las plumas de una flecha y, cuando estoy más cerca, levanta su mirada y me sonríe de oreja a oreja.

 

\- Viniste más temprano- le digo.

\- Si, mi padre me dijo que estaba muy inquieto y distraído. Que si seguía así iba a quemar algo.

\- Y, ¿lo hiciste?

\- No- me sonríe- Me echó antes.

\- ¿Por qué estabas tan inquieto?- le pregunto inocentemente mientras me siento a su lado.

\- ¿ Sera por una muchacha de pelo oscuro, con una trenza y ojos grises?- me dice juguetonamente.

 

Peeta se acerca y acaricia mi mejilla. Me inclino en su mano y cierro los ojos, disfrutando de su toque. Cuando vuelvo a abrirlos, noto que me está mirando fijamente. Él se inclina hacia adelante y rozamos levemente nuestros labios. Luego se aleja.

 

\- ¿Te parece que comamos algo antes de empezar? Traje bollos de queso y un termo con té.

 

Asiento con la cabeza mientras él saca las cosas de su mochila.

 

-¿Cómo hiciste para contrabandear los bollos de queso?- le pregunto entusiasmada.

\- Hice un trato con Naan, mi hermano del medio. No me preguntes qué, otro día te cuento. El té, es negro, sin azúcar, ¿está bien para ti?

\- Perfecto.

 

Cómodamente sentados, Peeta abre la bolsa de papel que contiene los bollos de queso y el olor empiezan a danzar a mi alrededor. Se me escapa un gemido de placer y, si no estoy confundida, a Peeta se le escapa una tenue carcajada. Después de comer, Peeta se levanta y me pregunta:

 

\- ¿ Damos un paseo?

 

Nos alejamos entre los árboles. El olor a pinotea es muy refrescante. Seguimos por un sendero hasta llegar a una roca elevada similar a la usamos con Gale como punto de encuentro. La vista desde aquí arriba es majestuosa. Peeta me abraza y nos quedamos un rato admirando el paisaje en silencio. De repente una ráfaga de viento me hace temblar. Entonces Peeta le da un tirón a las solapas de la campera de cuero de mi padre y me acerca aún más. Me da un beso rápido.

 

\- Lo mejor que podemos hacer para combatir el frío es correr hasta el claro y practicar un rato, ¿qué te parece?- me pregunta.

\- Me parece que te voy a ganar- le contesto desafiante.

 

La carrera, que sin duda gano, ayuda a calentar mi cuerpo. Cuando Peeta llega a mi lado, buscamos los arcos y las flechas y nos ponemos a practicar tiro al blanco. Ayer habíamos cazado bastante y habíamos decidido que hoy íbamos a mejorar la puntería. Por eso, habíamos puesto un objetivo en un pino pero habíamos caminado un poco más lejos, para estar a más de cien metros de distancia del blanco.

 

Todavía me sorprende lo bien que nos llevamos. Aunque no tenemos la misma opinión en todas las cosas, él no está siempre a la defensiva como Gale. Además, como aprende rápido, en seguida nos acostumbramos a cazar juntos y, en éste caso, a practicar juntos. Lo único que debería mejorar es la forma de caminar en el bosque. Por eso dice que es mejor practicar para dar al blanco a más distancia, así no los asusta con las pisadas. Castigamos al pino con nuestras flechas aproximadamente una hora y cuarto. Para cuando Peeta decide frenar, a mi me duele un poco el brazo.

 

Me hace señas para que lo acompañe y me guía para que me recueste en la manta, de manera de quedar ambos semi recostados frente a frente. Pasa un brazo debajo de mi cuerpo y con la mano que tiene libre me acaricia la mejilla, reclinando un poco mi cara. Despacio, besa un costado de mi boca y luego el otro. Acto seguido, besa la punta de mi nariz y luego encuentra mis labios nuevamente.

 

Desde hace varios sábados y domingos, nuestros encuentros en el bosque se han vuelto más ardientes, la chispa que encendía Peta en mí después de los primeros besos, se estaban volviendo un incendio. Con sólo apoyar su boca sobre mis labios, _la sensación dentro de mí se hace más cálida y se extiende por mi pecho, por todo mi cuerpo, a lo largo de mis brazos y piernas, hasta las puntas de mi ser. En vez de satisfacerme, los besos tienen el efecto opuesto, de hacerme necesitar más._ Y últimamente, parecería que la sensación se asienta mucho más abajo en mi cuerpo, específicamente entre mis piernas.

 

Suspiro y lo beso con más presión, deleitándome en la sensación, cuando nuestras bocas comienzan a moverse juntas en perfecto ritmo. Es tan natural besarlo, como si lo hubiéramos hecho siempre. Muevo una de mis manos hacia su cuello y la enredo en sus rulos, inclinando su cara y cambiando el ángulo de nuestro beso. Siento que su lengua roza mi labio inferior y abro la boca para dejarlo entrar. Todo se siente tan bien que sé que no seré la primera en separarme.

 

Con cuidado, acaricia mi trenza hasta desabrochar el extremo. Lentamente, peina mis rulos con sus dedos y la deshace. A medida que nuestros besos siguen intensificándose, también lo hace la tensión en mi bajo vientre y mi cuerpo zumba como electrificado. Cambio nuestras posiciones, de manera de que Peeta quede recostado sobre la manta y yo encima suyo. Ahora, puedo sentir lo que sospecho es su erección debajo mío e, instintivamente, comienzo a mecerme contra él más deliberadamente. Él gime en mi boca y mueve sus caderas hacia arriba, provocando un gemido profundo en mi garganta. Con cada empuje de mi pelvis contra la suya, es como si me estuviera acercándome a un lugar, el cual todavía no conozco. Mi corazón palpita rápidamente, tanto que siento que se me saldrá de la cavidad torácica.

 

\- Katniss- ronronea mientras sus manos bajan por mi espalda hasta posarse en mis caderas.

\- Peeta- jadeo mientras mis manos se apoyan convincentemente en sus fuertes hombros.

 

Él mueve sus caderas con más fuerza hacia arriba y siento como mi ropa interior está totalmente mojada y sé perfectamente que no es por no haber aliviado mi vejiga.

 

\- Peeta- le digo con voz ronca- Quiero estar contigo.

\- ¿Pero estás conmigo, Katniss?

\- Tú entiendes de qué te estoy hablando, ya estoy lista Peeta- prácticamente le ruego.

\- No, Katniss, no así- masculla- Primero, no tengo no tengo ninguna protección, a no ser que tú . . .

 

Sacudo mi cabeza. Nunca hasta ahora me había puerto a pensar en serio en un método anticonceptivo. No para mí. Nunca había tenido necesidad. Nunca había tenido novio ni estaba interesada en tenerlo, hasta ahora. Pero no puedo negar que me sorprende que él no lleve un preservativo, que asumo, estaría en un bolsillo de sus pantalones. Se debe dar cuenta de lo que estoy pensando, porque en seguida me aclara:

 

\- Katniss yo no llevo nada conmigo, y, aunque lo tuviera, no quiero que nuestra primera vez sea aquí.

\- ¿Pero tú no me deseas?- le pregunto y mi voz suena casi desesperada.

 

Peeta se aparta un poco y me mira, un poco con adoración y otro poco con sorpresa. Él toma mi mano y la apoya sobre su erección.

 

\- ¿Sientes esto?- me pregunta y la aprieta más contra él- Tú me haces esto. Te deseo mucho.

 

Rozo con mi mano su erección y la fricción envía otra ola de calor a mi entrepierna. Mis labios se separan y emito un gemido, a medida que exploro con mi mano la dureza y el calor bajo ella. Comienzo a moverla a lo largo de toda la extensión y me doy cuenta que es grande, más grande de lo que me imaginaba. Pero en vez de intimidarme, exprimo su pene experimentalmente, casi tomándolo en mi mano. Peeta emite un gemido y levanto la vista para mirarlo, sonriente por mi logro.

 

\- Se siente irreal- me dice devolviéndome la sonrisa.

 

Mantengo fija nuestras miradas, suelto su erección y muevo mi mano hacia la cintura de su pantalón de jean para abrir el botón y poder resbalar mi mano por dentro, impulsada por la necesidad de sentir su piel. Al principio, Peeta no se resiste y consigo agarrarlo con la mano, para luego comenzar a moverla de arriba hacia abajo, como había escuchado una vez a una compañera de la escuela. Mientras tanto, observo su rostro, que poco a poco se va relajando. No sé cuánto tiempo tengo que hacerlo para que sea satisfactorio, ni siquiera sé qué es lo que sucede. Pero él no me deja averiguarlo.

 

\- ¡ Katniss! ¡Espera!- me dice alarmado sacando mi mano- Tienes que parar de hacer eso, no quiero acabar así, no tenemos nada con qué limpiarnos- me aclara.

\- Está bien- le digo un poco decepcionada y retiro mi mano.

\- Katniss- comienza- Lo que estamos haciendo se siente muy, pero muy bien. Pero quiero que nuestra primera vez sea especial.

 

Peeta comienza a besar mi cuello, con besos tan ligeros que parecen toques de una pluma. Con una mano, retira el pelo cerca de mi oído y besa la piel debajo. Luego, con cuidado, aspira mi lóbulo en su boca. No puedo evitar estremecerme contra su cuerpo y tengo que agarrarme a sus hombros. Sus labios trazan un camino por mi cuello hasta encontrar nuevamente mis labios y reiniciar las danzas de nuestras lenguas. Con la destreza de un luchador, cambia de lugar nuestros cuerpos, dejándome recostada contra la manta, todo mi pelo extendido sobre ella. Sus dedos comienzan a vagar sobre los botones de mi camisa y me mira como pidiéndome permiso para abrirlos. Un leve movimiento de mi cabeza es todo lo que necesita para, que uno a uno, comience a desabrocharlos, dejando mi torso semidesnudo a la vista. Nunca he tenido lencería cara, ahora sólo llevo puerto un sostén de algodón blanco. Pero eso parece ser suficiente.

 

\- Peeta- susurro cuando su boca desciende sobre mi estómago y presiona un beso en mi ombligo.

 

Con cuidado, casi haciéndome cosquillas, arrastra sus labios hacia adelante y hacia atrás a lo largo de cada una de mis costillas. Acomoda su cuerpo contra mi costado, y soy consciente de su erección contra mi muslo, el cual rozo suavemente contra él. Casi sin percatarse, ahora besa mi clavícula y luego la cima de mis pechos. Una mano comienza a acariciar el valle entre mis pechos hasta deslizarse sobre la tela de mi sostén. Hasta ahora, sólo un par de veces había tenido el coraje o las ganas de tocar mis pechos, pero siempre había sido por breves momentos y sobre mi ropa. Pero ahora, cuando su pulgar comienza a rozar mi pezón, siento que me voy a prender fuego.

 

Con la mano que tengo del lado de su cuerpo, comienzo a jugar con lo pelos que tiene bajo su ombligo, amagando hacer su camino más abajo, porque lo único que quiero es tocarlo de nuevo. Puedo ver cómo nueve la nuez de Adán, tratando de contener el gemido, que calla conectando su boca contra la mía. Sus besos y sus caricias me tienen retorciéndome debajo suyo e, instintivamente, elevo mis caderas como buscando algo para aliviar la tensión creciente debajo de mi ombligo.

 

Peeta traza un camino de besos por mi cuello hacia abajo y jadeo cuando siento que su labios se posan sobre uno de mis pezones sobre la tela de mi sostén. El calor mojado de su boca se irradia por mi pecho y la corriente eléctrica que genera viaja directo a mi entrepierna, lugar en donde las sensaciones desconocidas me están volviendo loca. Luego de empapar la tela del sostén de un lado, comienza el mismo trabajo con el otro. Estoy tan excitada que no ofrezco resistencia cuando su mano desabrocha el botón de mi holgado pantalón y serpentea entre nosotros hasta apartar mi ropa interior y colocar un dedo sobre la humedad acumulada allí. Sus labios siguen besando mi cuello y garganta, y la otra mano sigue rozando uno de mis pezones. La superposición de sensaciones están generando una tensión en mi cuerpo que no sé cómo se va a liberar, pero me dejo llevar por lo que me está haciendo Peeta. Comienza a frotar una parte de mi entrepierna, en la parte de arriba, cerca del hueso pélvico, haciendo círculos rápidos, furiosos hasta que, finalmente, siento que exploto. Mi espalda se arquea del suelo, sonidos desconocidos salen de mi boca mientras tiemblo sin cesar. Una sensación de euforia me baña como en ondas y me dejo llevar por ellas.

 

Peeta acaricia con la otra mano mi mandíbula y su pulgar remonta la curva de mi pómulo.

 

\- Me gustó ver tu orgasmo- murmura él y su pulgar emigra a mi labio inferior

\- ¿Orgasmo?- pregunto con voz entre cortada.

\- ¿Nunca habías hecho esto antes?- pregunta Peeta, frotando mi muslo.

 

Niego con la cabeza.

 

\- Yo me toco todas las noches pensando en ti, reviviendo tus besos, pensando en tu cara. Y hoy, especialmente hoy, voy a recordarte.

 

Río, saciada y suspiro mientras él se mueve hacia un costado y se acuesta contra mi espalda. Comienza a acariciar con su nariz mi cuello, enviando a una ráfaga de temblores a lo largo de mi espalda. Sus labios rozan mi oído.

 

\- Lo que pasó recién nunca lo había hecho ni a mí misma- le digo y me sorprendo a mi misma al confesarle mis pensamientos.

 

Evidentemente lo que me acaba de suceder, ha dejado expuestos mis sentimientos, pero no siento ningún remordimiento.

 

\- Lo que pasó recién se llama orgasmo y voy a hacerlo tan seguido como quieras. Tú siempre te ocupas de los otros y creo que necesitas que alguien se ocupe de ti, mi amor.

 

Sus palabras me dejan sorprendida y creo que es evidente en mi cara, porque inmediatamente me aclara.

 

\- No necesitas sentir lo mismo que yo, sólo quiero que me dejes amarte. Sé que es complicado para ti. Yo sólo quiero cuidarte.

– Está bien- susurro.

 

Apoyo mi cabeza sobre su hombro y nos quedamos recostados en silencio, disfrutando de compañía de cada uno. Pero a medida que baja el sol, es evidente que tenemos que volver al pueblo y a la realidad. Despacio nos ponemos de pie, reacomodamos nuestras ropas y comenzamos a recorrer el camino hacia el pueblo.

 

Unos metros antes de la reja, Peeta se detiene y me mira.

 

\- ¿Irás conmigo al Festival de la Cosecha?

\- ¿Cómo?- le contesto asombrada.

 

El Festival de la Cosecha se realiza todos los años el cuarto jueves de noviembre y es un día del año en que permiten que tanto los comerciantes del pueblo como los vendedores callejeros de El Quemador pongan sus puestos alrededor de la plaza central para vender sus productos. También es el único día del año en que todos en el distrito llenan sus barrigas, ya que el Capitolio envía raciones especiales para la ocasión. Pero yo no he ido desde que murió mi padre.

 

\- No se- le digo bajando la mirada- No he ido desde que papá no está. Y . . No creo que sea bueno que tu madre nos viera.

\- Mi mamá no va a estar, a ella no le gusta juntarse “con toda la gentuza”- dice imitando la voz de su madre- Además, mi padre ya sabe lo de nosotros.

\- Si . . . .

\- No tienes que venir temprano ni quedarte con nosotros. Puedes aparecer cerca de las seis de la tarde, venir al puesto y yo veo cómo puedo escabullirme. ¿Qué te parece?

\- Está bien. Y aunque sé que nos veremos hasta el jueves, quedamos así.

\- ¡Perfecto!- dice y me abraza con fuerza.

\- Ahora sé que voy a hacer cuando sueñe contigo- le digo al oído.

 

Peeta no me contesta, sólo roza la piel de la zona de la unión de mi cuello y la mandíbula, y la sensación genera nuevamente humedad entre mis piernas. Con dificultad nos separamos y él inicia el camino hacia el pueblo y yo me voy a La Veta.

 

Cuando llego a casa, mi madre y Prim ya están es sus dormitorios, pero me han dejado una taza de té lista y una tostada con queso de cabra. Después de comer, tengo intenciones de ir a la cama. Pero, como la comparto con mi hermana, sé que no podré hacer lo que tengo en mente. Entro a mi cuarto, saludo a Prim, me pongo el camisón y le digo que me voy a quedar un rato a leer en la sala.

 

Al lado del sillón, encuentro una manta con la que me cubro. Apago la luz y cierro los ojos. De a poco, repaso todo lo ocurrido con Peeta esta tarde y no necesito pensar mucho para sentir que comienza a juntarse humedad entre mis piernas. Y la curiosidad me gana. Paso mi mano por mi muslo y la voy elevando hasta meterla por debajo del camisón. Luego sigo el contorno de mi ropa interior como hizo Peeta hasta llegar a la fuente de toda humedad. Recordar que me lo hizo Peeta aumenta mi excitación y termino mojando mi dedo entre mis labios, subiéndolos y bajándolos a lo largo de toda la apertura. Hasta que lo encuentro. No sé qué es, pero parece como un poroto. Y, cuando empiezo a tocarlo, siento las mismas sensaciones que sentí con Peeta. Aunque, debo confesar, que añoro su dedo, porque es más grueso y parece tener cierto conocimiento de lo que hacía. Pero no me detengo. Pruebo intensidad, formas y lugares, más hacia arriba, más hacia abajo. Siento que cada vez hay más humedad. Sigo y sigo hasta que siento que los dedos de mis pies se tensan y exploto. Tapo mi boca con mi otro antebrazo para apagar el gemido y me obligo a tocarme hasta que mi cuerpo se detiene. Después de un rato, cuando mis latidos se han calmado, voy al baño a lavarme las manos. Es llamativo lo rápido que me duermo, agotada por la tensión de mi cuerpo y por mis sueños con Peeta.

 

La locura por el Festival de la Cosecha se siente en el aire. En la escuela, muchas de mis compañeras y chicas de otros cursos se pasan entre el lunes y el miércoles conjeturando con quién irán al baile. Cuando Madge me pregunta, me hago la tonta y le digo que, probablemente no iré. Ella tampoco sabe qué es lo que hará. Con Gale, ni hablamos del tema, pero sospecho que él buscará alguna chica para que lo acompañe. A Prim le dije que iríamos cerca de las cinco y media y se puso muy contenta. Y, aunque sé que se está conteniendo para no despertar sospechas, los ojos de Peeta tienen un brillo especial cuando me mira en el patio de la escuela.

 

El lunes, cuando me deja en casa, después de darme un beso, le confieso lo que hice el domingo en el sillón. Peeta me mira, una mueca en su cara y noto que sus ojos se vuelven de un color azul un poco más oscuros de lo normal. Cuando me da un último abrazo, me susurra al oído:

 

\- El jueves ve al festival con un vestido, así podemos bailar mejor- me guiña un ojo y se va.

 

Sus palabras no me tranquilizan para nada y lo único que hago es pensar en el jueves. Hasta me cuesta concentrarme en la escuela o cuando estoy con Gale en el bosque cazando.

 

Finalmente, llega el jueves. Me levanto muy temprano y voy a cazar con Gale. Permanecemos en el bosque dos horas más de lo que habitualmente estamos los días de semana, ya que por el festival, hoy no tenemos que ir a la escuela. Pero sí tenemos que ir al Quemador antes que los puesteros comiencen a montar la feria alrededor de la plaza principal.

 

Cuando llego a casa cerca del mediodía, me uno a mi madrea para preparar el almuerzo. Aprovecho el momento para contarle a mi madre que voy a llevar a Prim al Festival de la Cosecha y ella me ofrece que me ponga uno de los vestidos de la época en que vivía en el pueblo. Después de comer, caliento agua y me preparo un baño de inmersión. Quiero ir fresca al festival y, sobre todo, quiero oler a lavanda para Peeta. Estar en el agua tibia me relaja y empiezo a dormitar. Al cerrar los ojos, sólo puedo ver los ojos azules de Peeta y mis pezones se ponen duros inmediatamente. Con cuidado, subo mi mano a lo largo de mi vientre hasta tocar mis pechos y comienzo a rozarlos como lo hizo Peeta los otros días. Aparentemente, hay una conexión directa entre ellos y mi entrepierna, porque segundos después la tensión en mi bajo vientre retorna y sólo quiero volver a tocarme. No sé en qué lugar de la casa está mi madre o Prim, pero estoy segura de que no entrarán al baño. Entonces, no me contengo. Antes de pensarlo dos veces, mi dedo se posa sobre ese punto entre mis piernas y comienzo a rozarlo rápidamente, al mismo tiempo que hago lo mismo con uno de mis pezones. En segundos, mi cuerpo está haciendo ondas en el agua y cierro la boca con fuerza para no gritar. Cuando ya estoy calmada, creo que es lo mejor que puedo haber hecho, así no llego tan ansiosa a mi encuentro con Peeta.

 

Envuelta en una toalla y con el pelo chorreante, voy al armario de mi madre para buscar algo que ponerme. Encuentro un vestido grueso, de terciopelo, color verde oscuro. Me visto con ropa interior limpia, una fina camiseta, el vestido de mi madre, que me llega justo a la rodilla y mis botas de cuero. Me trenzo el pelo, añado un poco de agua de lavanda. Prim también está lista, usa un vestido que era mío color rosa y un sweater de lana color beige que le ha tejido mi madre muy bonita. Cerca de las cinco y cuarto, salimos para el pueblo.

 

No necesitamos estar muy cerca de la plaza para principal para darnos cuenta de que está llena. Las voces y la música se sienten a tres cuadras. Realmente había olvidado cómo se alegraba la gente de mi distrito en ésta festividad. Para no despertar sospechas, comenzamos a recorrer los puestos desde el extremo más lejos del puesto de la panadería Mellark. Trato de llevar a mi hermana a los puestos de las personas que conozco del Quemador, ya que ésta mañana les dejé o pieles o carne como parte del trueque con la condición de que le dieran a Prim lo que a ella le gustara de su puesto. Mi hermana elige unas cintas u una lana nueva para que mi madre le teja algo. Cerca de las seis y veinte, estamos sólo a dos puestos del de la panadería. Ésta tanda está armada sobre la calle, casi sobre la vereda en dónde se encuentra la panadería. Al final, está el escenario con los músicos: dos guitarras, un acordeón, dos flautas, algo de percusión y una cantante. Aunque ahora, no están tocando música para bailar.

 

Cuando llegamos al puesto de los Mellark, el primero en vernos es Naan:

 

\- ¡Mira quién llegó!- dice entusiasmadamente y yo me tenso.

\- ¡Si, Prim la princesita!- dice Lahoh y me guiña un ojo.

 

El rostro de mi hermana se ilumina al ver la alegría con la que la reciben y el padre de Peeta le entrega un galletita toda decorada con flores amarillas.

 

\- ¡Gracias, es hermosa!- le responde tímidamente Prim- Pero no . . .

\- Es mi regalo princesita- le contesta Lahoh y le guiña el ojo.

 

Por el rabillo del ojo, veo a Peeta en el extremo del puesto atendiendo a una señora grande, claramente del pueblo. Después de recibir los billetes mueve su cabeza y fijamos nuestras miradas. Ambos sonreímos. Cuando la señora se va, me acerco a él lo más silenciosamente posible para no distraer a Prim y a su hermano.

 

\- ¡Estás hermosa!- me susurra.

\- Y tú muy ocupado.

\- Mi padre me dijo que siete menos cuarto me puedo ir. ¿Quieres que no encontramos detrás del escenario del lado de la panadería?

\- Hecho- contesto suavemente y vuelvo mi atención a mi hermana- Prim, tenemos que seguir, agradécele al señor Mellark por las galletitas.

\- ¡Muchas gracias señor Mellark!- dice dulcemente.

\- ¡Gracias a ti princesita!- le responde y me guiña un ojo.

 

Cuando llegamos al final de la línea de puestos, Prim me propone buscar a los Hawthorne. Me cuenta que se puso de acuerdo con Rory, uno de los hermanos menores de Gale, para bailar. Entonces comenzamos a buscarlos entre el mar de gente. Veinte minutos después los localizamos gracias a la altura de Gale. Es casi hora de ir a encontrarme con Peeta, entonces le digo:

 

\- Gale, ¿podrías quedarte con Prim un rato? Me encontré con Madge y me pidió que la acompañara a comprar algo que vio en uno de los puestos de El Quemador y no se anima a negociar.

\- Si no hay problema, pero cerca de las ocho tengo que volver a casa, ¿quieres que la lleve yo de vuelta?

\- Si no he vuelto para entonces, ¿te molestaría?

\- No, para nada.

\- Muchas gracias- le digo y le aviso a Prim que se mantenga cerca de Gale.

 

Me doy la vuelta y empiezo a moverme entre el mar de gente hasta llegar al escenario, a un costado, cerca de la parte trasera, un poco escondido en las sombras, está Peeta.

 

\- Hola- me dice bajando la cabeza.

\- Perdón que llegué cinco minutos tarde, pero Prim quería ir con los hermanos de Gale.

\- Oh, ¿viste a Gale?- dice y puedo notar un poco de celos en su voz.

\- Si, él se quedó con los niños. Lo bueno es que si no vuelvo para las ocho de la noche, él llevará a Prima a casa.

\- ¿Entonces no tienes que preocuparte por ella?- me pregunta con una sonrisa.

\- No- contesto mientras me acerco.

 

Tomo su mano en la mía y lo muevo un poco para que quede todo cubierto por la sombra. Cuando estoy segura de que nadie puede vernos, lo abrazo fuerte, me pongo en puntitas de pie y lo beso. Sólo necesito sentir el calor de su boca para dejarme llevar. Peeta no se muestra sorprendido y me devuelve el abrazo, mientras su lengua pide permiso para entrar en mi boca. Nuestro beso se prolonga por unos minutos, en los que sólo nos separamos lo necesario para tomar aire. Pero el sonido fuerte de la música que viene desde el escenario nos despierta de nuestro transe. Protestando nos separamos.

 

\- ¿Quieres bailar?

\- ¡No sé bailar!- le contesto triste- Mi papá solía . . .

 

Pero Peeta no me deja terminar. Pone un brazo alrededor de mi cintura y toma mi mano con el otro y, sin darme cuenta, estamos dando vueltas detrás del escenario. No hay mucha luz, pero podemos ver por dónde vamos. Hacía mucho que no sentía esa sensación de felicidad, de no tener que preocuparme por lo que íbamos a tener que comer mañana. Las canciones, bastante animadas, se suceden una tras otra y bailamos sin hablar. Nuestros se rozan al ritmo de la música y llega un momento en que la erección de Peeta es bastante notoria. Entonces, muy sutilmente, comienzo a conducirlo hacia un lugar más alejado y oscuro. Él no está desatento a mis acciones, porque no presenta resistencia a mis acciones.

 

Nuestros movimientos nos llevan hasta la puerta trasera de la panadería y, de repente, me siento aprisionada entre ella y su cuerpo. Nuestras bocas se juntan y comenzamos a besarnos ardientemente. Pareciera que estar más cerca es imposible, sin embargo, estamos como luchando por conseguirlo. Mi cuerpo comienza a ondular contra el de Peeta, mientras mis manos se mueven acariciando su espalda y cuello. Siento las manos de Peeta por todos lados, mi cintura, mis pechos, mi trasero.

 

De repente, Peeta separa su boca de la mía yn con voz ronca me dice:

 

\- Entremos.

\- ¿Qué?- susurro.

\- Tenemos que entrar a la panadería.

\- Pero está tu madre y tus hermanos volverán pronto.

\- Hay un lugar en dónde no nos van a encontrar.

 

Peeta saca las llaves de su bolsillo y, con un poco de torpeza, logra abrir la puerta, aunque la levanta un poco para que no haga ruido. Nunca había entrado a la panadería, sólo un paso al lado de la puerta. Él me lleva por un pasillo que va hacia la izquierda y abre una puertita. Es un cuarto pequeño, que contiene algunos elementos de limpieza, papel sanitario y algunos elementos de cocina descartable. Él no prende la luz, sólo entra la tenue luz del farol de la calle trasera por una ventanita que está en lo alto de la pared exterior.

 

\- No es cómo me gustaría hacerlo, Katniss, pero me estás volviendo loco. . . .

\- Shhh, está bien. Yo sólo quiero estar contigo.

 

A pesar de la poca luz que ay, puedo ver la sonrisa en la cara de Peeta. Él da un paso hacia mí y me quita la campera de mi padre, luego la cuelga en un gancho que hay detrás de la puerta. Hace lo mismo con la suya. Luego desabrocha su camina, que queda colgada también, quedándose sólo en su jeans y camiseta. Luego se vuelve hacia mí y la sonrisa muta en una mueca traviesa. Pone una mano en mi mandíbula y comienza a acariciarme, subiéndola por mi cuello. Con cuidado me mueve hasta dejarme apoyada contra una de las paredes, la que está vacía. Con la otra mano desata mi trenza y comienza a deshacerla. La mano que está en mi cuello comienza a masajear mi cuero cabelludo, mientras la usa para empujarme hasta tocar su labios.

 

El beso comienza despacio, primero chupando un labio, luego metiendo la lengua. Mis manos acarician su espalda, de arriba hacia abajo, hasta llegar a la cintura de su pantalón. Ahí logro pasarla por debajo del algodón de la camiseta y siento el gruñido de Peeta cuando mis manos tocan la piel desnuda de su espalda. Al tacto parece bien formada, aunque todavía no es tan musculoso como sus hermanos mayores. Mis manos se mueven de arriba abajo, cubriendo toda la superficie y, cuando he cubierto toda su extensión, tomo el dobladillo de su camiseta y empiezo a subirlo. Despegamos nuestras bocas para permitirle a Peeta que pase su cabeza por el cuello de la camiseta. El movimiento esparce su olor en el pequeño espacio y mi olfato se agudiza, erizándome la piel.

 

Su torso desnudo es un invitación para mis manos, que comienzan a acariciarlo suavemente. Deslizo mi lengua a lo largo de su mandíbula y comienzo a aspirar el hueco donde su mandíbula encuentra su garganta. Sigo bajando por su cuello, la nuez de Adán y el agujero de su clavícula.

 

La manos de Peeta se mueven hacia mi cintura, empujándome con fuerza hacia él, generando fricción entre nuestros cuerpos. El bulto de su erección es ya bastante prominente, clavándose contra mi cuerpo. Mis labios encuentran de memoria los suyos otra vez y volvemos a besarnos.

 

Su mano derecha comienza el camino sobre mi vestido desde mi cintura hacia mis caderas y luego hacia mi muslo, masajeando cuidadosamente. Instintivamente subo un poco mi pierna, intentándola enganchar en su cintura, mientras el aprovecha para apoyar su mano en mi entrepierna. Empieza a acariciarme a través de la tela y la sensación es irresistible. Acto seguido, toma mi trasero con ambas manos y empieza a amasarme como si fuera un pan. Con ambas manos ahí, comienza a enrollar mi vestido hasta colocarlo todo a la altura de mi cadera. Las manos de Peeta comienza a acariciar mi abdomen desnudo y poco a poco empiezan a bajar hasta tocar el borde de mis calzones. Con un dedo de cada mano, toma la fina tela y con un movimiento rápido me los saca, dejándolos caer a mis tobillos.

 

Ahora está acariciando mis nalgas sobre mi piel desnuda y el contacto con su piel es intoxicante. Despacio, vuelve a subir su mano hacia mi entrepierna. Peeta separa su boca de la mía y yo hago un jadeo de protesta. Nuestras miradas se cruzan. Él me está estudiando, muy concentrado. Mi cuerpo tiembla por la anticipación de lo que va a venir. Muy despacio guía su mano a la coyuntura de mis piernas se deslizan a lo largo de mi apertura, frotándome suavemente de arriba abajo. Como en un movimiento reflejo empujo contra su mano. Mientras me besa muy suavemente, mueve sus dedos a lo largo de mi sexo, ahogando mi grito con su boca. Encuentra el pequeño manojo de nervios, el cual comienza a acariciar en forma circular. No reconozco los sonidos que empiezan a salir de mi boca. Ahora me besa a lo largo de mi mandíbula hasta que llega nuevamente a mi oído donde susurra.

 

\- Estás muy mojada, eres increíble.

\- Oh. . . . ¿está mal . . . eso?

\- No, significa que estás lista para mi- ronronea.

\- Si . . . .- suspiro.

 

Mi cuerpo se conmociona cuando los dedos de Peeta se deslizan hacia abajo lejos de mi clítoris e inserta uno en mi cavidad. Lo mueve dentro y fuera de mí, mietras que con el pulgar vuelve a tocar mi clítoris. Siempre suavemente, bombea con sus dedos mientras frota mi clítoris. Luego empieza a retorcer el dedo sobre la pared superior de mi vagina. Estoy tan temblorosa que tengo que sostenerme de sus hombros para no caerme al piso. Comienzo a arquear la espalda. A medida que continúa con la tarea, siento como pierden coherencia mis pensamientos y sólo me puedo concentrar en su mano.

\- Está bien, déjalo ir- me susurra al oído.

 

Yo siento que mi cuerpo se contrae, una tensión que nunca antes había sentido.

 

\- Libéralo- insiste.

 

Y la corriente que surca por mi cuerpo al sentir vibrar su voz y la tensión de mi entrepierna son suficientes como para desatar una sucesión de espasmos y sonidos guturales. Peeta me sostiene fuertemente pero no deja de tocarme, hasta el punto en que me siento hipersensible. Me da mucha vergüenza sentir que estoy chorreando sobre su mano como consecuencia de mi orgasmo.

 

Cuando siento que mi cuerpo comienza a calmarse, me da otro beso muy lento y retira su mano. Abro lo ojos y veo que me observa con adoración. Y, cuando bajo la vista, noto su erección otra vez. Sin pensarlo, llevo mis manos a la cintura de su pantalón, desabrocho el botón y bajo la cremallera. En un movimiento, le bajo los pantalones y, teniendo cuidado, bajo su calzoncillos, hasta que se apilan con el jean a su tobillos. Cuando queda prácticamente desnudo delante de mí, con su pene erecto pegado a su vientre, otra oleada de humedad se junta entre mis piernas. Tomo la mano con la que me había tocado y, junto a la mía, la apoyo sobre su erección.

 

\- ¡Enséñame!- le susurro.

 

Peeta pasa la mano mojada por mis jugos sobre su pene y luego toma mi mano y la aprieta sobre ella.

 

\- De arriba abajo, bien apretado, por favor- me dice con voz ronca.

 

Hago lo que Peeta me dice y me guío por sus gemidos, si aprieto más, es mejor la respuesta. Nunca me había imaginado lo suave que sería su piel y la sensación es muy placentera. Ver la cara relaja y de placer también me excita y tengo que contener la tentación de probarlo con mi boca. Sigo así durante unos minutos, siento bajo mi mano que cada vez está más firme y de repente Peeta habla:

 

\- Katniss- carraspea- Estoy por acabar.

 

No sé a qué se refiere hasta que lo siento pulsar y veo que empieza a expeler un líquido banco por la punta, mojando un poco mi mano, otro poco el piso. Pero no me detengo, sigo hasta que deja de moverse. Ahora entiendo cuando se refería que era un poco sucio, aunque no parece tan grave. Saco mi mano de su pene y me la acerco a los labios, y comienzo a lamer para probarlo.

 

\- Katniss- ronronea- Si sigues haciendo eso, voy a acabar de sólo mirarte.

\- ¿Si?

\- No tenias que lamer mi semen.

\- ¿no se puede hacer con la boca?- pregunto inocentemente.

\- Si . . . si, pero no hoy.

\- Está bien.

 

Peeta se mueve hacia un costado y toma un rollo de papel de cocina. Saca un paño y me limpia la mano, con otro se limpia a él y, finalmente, usa otro para limpiar mi entrepierna. Luego se agacha y comienza a vestirse.

 

\- Sé que esto no fue muy romántico . . .

\- Me encantó- le digo mientras le doy un beso suave.

\- ¿Si?

\- Si.

\- ¿Te puedo acompañar a tu casa?- me pregunta tímidamente- No quiero que andes sola de noche.

\- Por favor, lástima que o tengo un armario secreto para escondernos- le digo con tono juguetón.

\- ¿Te quedaste con ganas?- me pregunta sorprendido.

\- Hoy no, pero quizá otro día . . .

\- Otro día veremos. Vamos.

 

Vestidos nuevamente, abrimos con cuidado la puerta del cuartito y caminamos con sigilo hacia la puerta trasera. Evidentemente el padre y los hermanos de Peeta se han quedado en el festival porque no hay señales de ellos. Son cerca de las ocho y cuento y sé que Prim ya ha vuelto a casa con Gale y sus hermanos. Caminamos abrazados por las callecitas secundarias, porque no hay nadie por acá. Unas cuadras cerca de mi casa, Peeta rompe el silencio.

 

\- ¿ Te gustaría tener hijos?- me pregunta- No ahora, digo, ¿ pero un día?

 

Considero la pregunta.

 

\- No aquí- digo finalmente- No con los Juegos del Hambre. Tampoco querría que mis hijos crecieran en La Veta como yo lo hice. Tal vez si las cosas fueran diferentes . . .

\- Si, tienes razón- contesta con voz resignada.

 

Seguimos el camino en silencio, hasta la entrada trasera de mi casa. Me doy vuelta para quedar frente a él.

 

\- Nos vemos mañana.

\- Si, en la escuela.

\- Llevo el trabajo, ¿está bien?

\- Si.

\- ¿Qué excusa tendremos que buscar para vernos los viernes?- pregunto.

\- No quiero una excusa para venir- me dice decidido- Voy a venir igual, escondido, si es necesario. Y tendremos el bosque.

\- Si, en el bosque, está bien.

 

Peeta toma mi cabeza entre sus menos, me acerca y me besa.

 

\- Esto no tienen vuelta atrás, ¿entiendes?

\- Si.

 

Me besa y se va. Me duermo apenas apoyo la cabeza en la almohada.

 

Frases de Collins, Suzanne. “En llamas”. Editorial Del Nuevo Extremo en itálica.


End file.
